I Am The Soldier
by AWM SS
Summary: Prajurit. Dimata kalian, siapakah mereka? Apa sebuah pangkat terendah di kemiliteran? Ataukah pesuruh dari perwira? Jika kalian berpendapat seperti itu, maka kalian salah besar! Karena sejatinya Prajurit adalah orang paling tangguh di kemiliter diatas seorang Jenderal sekalipun, dan merupakan orang paling berjasa di medan perang, karena merekalah yang merasakan sakitnya.
1. Chapter 1

**.::::::::The Soldier::::::::.**

 **••**

 **•**

 **Naruto dan segala unsur yang mungkin akan muncul di fict ini BUKAN MILIK SAYA, melainkan milik pembuat mereka.**

 **••**

 **•**

 **M {Tidak ada Lemon (atau mungkin)}**

 **••**

 **•**

 **O. Naruto X ...**

 **•••**

 **••**

 **•**

* * *

 _ **Prolog**_

Bagi sebagian orang, mungkin menjadi anak orang kaya adalah suatu hal yang sangat membanggakan dan luar biasa, apalagi jika orang tua nya bukanlah orang kaya biasa, melainkan memiliki kedudukan yang penting di negara nya.

Tapi, bagi seorang anak, menjadi anak orang kaya adalah sebuah bencana.

Hal ini memang benar. Menjadi anak dari orang kaya adalah sebuah bencana baginya karena ia setiap harinya harus menjalani kehidupan yang berat, tanpa kasih sayang, dan ditemani oleh amarah kedua orang tuanya.

Anak itu adalah anak kedua dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina sekaligus adik dari Namikaze Menma, ialah Namikaze Naruto.

Hampir setiap hari ia selalu mendapatkan hal yang disebut amarah oleh orang tuanya, padahal, permasalahannya adalah permasalahan yang sepele.

Sebagai contoh, terlambat sekolah. Ohh, ayolah! Setiap orang pasti akan terlambat untuk berangkat ke sekolah jika ia setiap paginya harus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang seharusnya di kerjakan oleh pembantu kecuali memasak sebelum berangkat sekolah, ditambah jarak sekolah yang bisa di kategorikan jauh dengan jumlah angkutan umum yang terbatas. Pasti akan terlambat bukan?

Tak jauh berbeda dengan di rumah, kehidupannya di sekolah'pun sama menyakitkannya. Dia bersekolah di sekolah paling elit yaitu Konoha Academy dimana seluruh murid berasal dari keluarga elit dan terpandang. Saat di sekolah ia tidak memiliki teman dan selalu menjadi objek pembulian karena fisiknya yang dapat di kategorikan lemah.

Dan akhirnya, ia'pun berakhir di UKS.

Selain itu, dia jugalah seorang murid yang mungkin bodoh karena ia selalu mendapatkan peringkat terbawah di setiap ujian. Tapi, apakah kalian percaya bahwa ia benar-benar bodoh? Jawabannya akan kalian ketahui besok, karena besok adalah hari pengumuman kelulusan.

••••

Keesokan harinya, pengumuman kelulusan'pun di umumkan dan semua murid dapat dipastikan lulus, dan saat ini semua murid tengah berada di belakang monitor besar yang terpasang di beberapa bagian sekolah guna melihat peringkat berapakah mereka.

Terkejut, semua orang terkejut karena melihat papan pengumuman itu di mana di monitor itu tertulis nama Namikaze Naruto, orang yang selalu mendapatkan peringkat terbawah secara ajaib mendapatkan peringkat teratas.

~brakh!~

Pintu atap Academy dibuka dengan kasarnya dan pelakunya adalah seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang bermanik ruby.

"Naruto!" Panggilnya pada seorang pemuda berambut putih bermanik saphire yang tengah tidur-tiduran dilantai atap sambil memandang awan.

"Hn. Kau terkejut?" Tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tentu saja, semua orang juga terkejut karena itu."

"Hm. Benarkah? Aku tak menyangka akan jadi seburuk itu."

Perempuan itu'pun berjalan mendekati Naruto dan duduk di sampingnya. "Ne~ Naruto, mau kemana kau setelah ini? Apa kau masih ingin melakukan rencana bodoh mu itu?" Tanya perempuan itu.

"Entahlah?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku, Otou-sama pasti tidak akan keberatan."

"Hm. Aku tidak bisa. Aku lebih baik hidup di jalan dari pada menumpang."

"Ta-tapikan."

"Tak apa, aku sangat berterima kasih atas tawaranmu."

••••

••••

••••

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN SEMUA INI, HAH?!" Tanya seorang pria berambut pirang dengan amarah yang meledak-ledak pada Naruto.

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya datar. Berkat semua amarah yang senantiasa menemani kehidupnya, kini ia'pun telah kebal dengan amarah itu dan menganggap itu hanyalah sebagai angin lalu.

"SIALAN KAU! JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!"

"Aku sudah menjawabnya."

"Kau!" Geram pria itu menahan amarah. "PERGI DARI SINI!" Dan ia'pun meledakkannya dalam sekali tarikan nafas.

"Memang itu yang akan kulakukan setelah ini." Naruto'pun berjalan meninggalkan pria itu memasuki kamarnya.

Kamar yang kecil.

Mengingat ukuran rumah ini yang begitu megah. Ia'pun berjalan menuju sebuah lemari pakaian yang juga tak kalah kecilnya. Ia ambil beberapa helai pakaian begitu juga dengan celananya dan langsung ia masukkan kedalam sebuah tas ransel.

~srek!~

Naruto menyobek selembar kertas dari bukunya dan juga sebatang bolpoint.

 _'Terima Kasih.'_

Itulah dua buah kata yang Naruto torehkan pada selembar kertas itu dan ia'pun pergi keluar kamar itu, melewati berbagai ruang dan akhirnya keluar dari rumah megah yang sebenarnya kecil itu.

"Terima kasih telah melindungiku dari panas dan hujan selama 18 tahun ini." Ujar Naruto berterima kasih pada rumah itu dan pergi berlalu meninggalkannya.

* * *

 **|•••••••••|**

 **|••••••••|**

 **|•••••••|**

 **|••••••|**

 **|•••••|**

 **|••••|**

 **|•••|**

 **|••|**

 **|•|**

 **.::::::::To Be Continued::::::.**

 **A / N :**

 **Pertama, ini masih prolog jadi mohon dimaklumi jika dangat pendek.**

 **Kedua, Ini adalah versi lain dari The Soldier (AS50) jadi jalan ceritanya akan sangat tidak sama dengan The Soldier milik Author AS50.**

 **Ketiga, jalan cerita dari fict ini diambil dari hal-hal yang menginspirasi saya, jadi jangan terkejut kedepannya.**

 **Keempat, bila ada yang ingin ditanyakan, kalian sangat dipersilahkan.**

 **Kelima, saya ingin memberitahukan satu hal yaitu, dengan merilis fict ini, saya secara resmi hiatus hingga berakhirnya U N. (SMP)**

 ** **Keenam,** Sekian dan Terima Kasih.**


	2. Chapter 2

**.::::::::The Soldier::::::::.**

 **••**

 **•**

 **Naruto dan segala unsur yang mungkin akan muncul di fict ini BUKAN MILIK SAYA, melainkan milik pembuat mereka.**

 **••**

 **•**

 **M {Tidak ada Lemon (atau mungkin)}**

 **••**

 **•**

 **O. Naruto X ...**

 **•••**

 **••**

 **•**

* * *

"KALIAN TAK LAGI BERWARNA HITAM, COKLAT, KUNING, ATAU MERAH! KALIAN KINI BERWARNA HIJAU! KALIAN HIJAU MUDA, KALIAN HIJAU TUA! KALIAN PAHAM?" Seru seorang pria berpakain militer serba hijau bersurai hitam bob sambil berjalan bolak-balik di tengah-tengah sekelompok pria berpakaian militer yang juga hijau.

"SIR, YES SIR!" Balas seluruh pria itu.

"KAU, NOMER 236B. APA KAU YAKIN MENJADI PRAJURIT?!"

"Sir, Yes Sir!"

"APA? DIMANA SEMANGAT MASA MUDAMU KADET?!" Tanyanya kembali dengan semangat yang berapi-api.

"Sir, Yes Sir!" Jawabnya lebih keras.

"LEBIH KERAS!"

"SIR, YES SIR!" Dan akhirnya dia'pun berteriak.

"APAKAH KAU BERANI MATI DI MEDAN PERANG UNTUK NEGARAMU, 236B?!"

"SIR, YES SIR."

"BAGUSS! AMBIL 100 PUSH UP!"

"SIR, YES SIR!" Kadet itu'pun mengambil posisi push up dan melakukannya.

"NOMER 145A. APAKAH KAU MELIRIK GENIT PADAKU SEPERTI ITU?! BENAR BEGITU?!" Tanya pria itu pada kadet kurus berambut putih.

"SIR, NO SIR."

"KAU JATUH CINTA PADAKU, 145A?!"

"SIR, NO SIR."

"KAU TAK MENGANGGAPKU TAMPAN, GAGAH DAN BERANI MATI UNTUK KEKASIH HATINYA DENGAN SERAGAM INI, 145A?!"

"SIR, LETNAN INSTRUKTUR SANGAT TAMPAN, GAGAH, DAN BERANI MATI DEMI KEKASIH HATINYA DENGAN MEMAKAI SERAGAM ITU, SIR."

"JADI KAU HOMO DAN JATUH CINTA PADAKU?"

"SIR, AKU BUKAN HOMO, SIR!"

"KAU PUNYA KEKASIH, 145A?"

"SIR, NO SIR."

"KALAU BEGITU BAYANGKAN KAU MEMILIKI KEKASIH! JODY SEKARANG SEDANG MENIDURINYA!"

~Plak!~

Instruktur itu'pun menampar kadet itu. "TIARAP DAN AMBIL 100 SETIAP DIA MENIDURI KEKASIHMU. LAKSANAKAN!"

"SIR, YES SIR!"

"Satu, dua,"

"LEBIH KERAS!"

"TIGA, EMPAT, LIMA,...SE-SEMBILAN BELAS, DU-DUA PULUH,"

"DIMANA SEMANGAT MASA MUDAMU, ANAK MUDA?!"

"DU-DUA PU-PULUH SATU, D-D-DUA P-PU-LUH D-DUA."

~brukh!~

"APA?! DUA PULUH DUA? KELUARKAN SEMNGAT MASA MUDAMU, KADET!"

"D-d-d-du-a p-p-puluh t-tiga,"

"Hah, aku tak pecaya mereka mengizinkanmu masuk militer. TAPI TAK APA. AKU KAPTEN MAITO GUY, DIBAWAH INSTRUKSI KU, KALIAN PASTI AKAN MENJADI SEORANG PRAJURIT PALING TANGGUH, PALING DISEGANI, DAN PALING DITAKUTI DI SELURUH DUNIA. HANYA DENGAN SATU SYARAT, KELUARKAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDA KALIAN! HI-HO SILVERRRRR!"

"HI-HO SILVEEEERRR!" Balas seluruh kadet yang berbaris di depannya.

"BAGUS! SEBAGAI PEMBUKAAN, GANTI DENGAN SERAGAM LATIHAN FISIK, KITA BERLARI KE CURRAHE!"

Yah, begitulah keseharian yang akan dilalui oleh kadet-kadet malang itu dibawah instruktur mereka Maito Guy yang semangatnya masa mudanya tak pernah habis di telah masa.

Dan juga inilah rencana yang dipilih oleh seorang Namikaze Naruto, bergabung dengan kesatuan militer paling elit di Jepang, Konoha Division.

••••

|Currahe|

"Hah...hah...hah..." Semua kadet itu terlihat sangat kelelahan dengan nafas yang sangat memburu saat berlari manaikki Currahe, sebuah bukit yang tingginya melebihi tiga mil.

"KELUARKAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDA KALIAN! LEBIH CEPAT! HI-HO SILVEEEERRRR!" Perintah Kapten Maito Guy dengan teriakan semangatnya. "BAGI SIAPA YANG PALING LAMA SAMPAI DI PUNCAK, DIA AKAN MENDAPAT HADIAH SPESIAL DARIKU! JADI, SEGERA TAMBAH KECEPATAN KALIAN! PERLOMBAAN BERLARI MENDAKI CURRAHEE SEJAUH 3 MIL DI MULAI!" Seru Guy layaknya seorang komentator olah raga.

••••

|Puncak|

"BAGUS! KALIAN BERHASIL LEBIH CEPAT DARI ANAK DIDIK RIVAL ABADIKU. Dan juga, KAU 145A KAU ADALAH YANG PALING LAMA, SELAMAT KAU MENDAPAT HADIAH DARIKU, AMBIL 100 PUSH UP! 100 SIT UP! DAN 100 SKOT JUMP UP!" Ujar sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung 145A yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

"hah...hah...hah...SIR, YES SIR!" Dan Naruto'pun melakukan apa yang di berikan inatrukturnya dan juga, dapat kita tebak bahwa ia tak mampu menyelesaikan hadiahnya itu.

|Hari Kedua|

Sama seperti kemarin, kadet-kadet itu masih melalukan latihan yang sama yaitu latihan fisik.

Mereka semua'pun terus melakukan hal yang sama, yakni latihan fisik selama satu tahun karena setelah itu, instruktur mereka, Maito Guy kembali menambah porsi latihan dengan berenang melewati sebuah selat dari pulau ke pulau sejauh 6 kilometer dan berjalan menaikki dan menuruni bukit Currahe menggunakan kedua tangan mereka selama 6 bulan penuh.

••••

"BAIKLAH KADET-KADET KU, TAK TERASA SATU SETENGAH TAHUN TELAH TERLEWATI GUNA MEMBENTUK TUBUH KALIAN YANG SEBELUMNYA KURUS RAPUH MENJADI SEKUAT BAJA. HARI INI, KITA AKAN MELAKUKAN SESI LATIHAN BARU, YAITU PENGGUNAAN SENJATA. SEPERTI BIASA, SEBELUM MELAKUKAN KEGIATAN, KITA AMBIL 200 PUSH UP, SIT UP, PULL UP, DAN BERLARI MENAIKKI BUKIT CURRAHE! HI HO SILVEEERRRR!" Ujar Maito Guy layaknya orang yang sedang berpidato diatas dua box amunisi yang ditumpuk.

"HI HO SILVEEERRR!" Balas seluruh kadetnya dengan semangat dan dengan tubuh baru mereka, mereka'pun melakukannya dengan semangat. Berkat latihan yang selama satu setengah tahun hanya berisi latihan fisik, kini mereka semua'pun dapat menyelesaikan apa saja yang diinstruksikan oleh Instruktur mereka.

Tak terasa, satu setengah jam telah terlewati kembali hanya untuk melakukan pemanasan ala Maito Guy yang melebihi porsi instruktur lain dan juga, disinilah mereka saat ini, lapangan tembak.

"BAIKLAH KADET-KADET KU, SEKARANG DI DEPAN KALIAN TELAH TERSEDIA TIGA JENIS SENJATA, YAITU PISTOL, SENAPAN SERBU, DAN SNIPER." Ujar Maito Guy memperkenalkan tiga jenis senjata yang ada didepan sepuluh kadet barisan pertama.

Maito Guy kemudian mengambil sebuah pistol dan sebuah magazine. "CARA PENGGUNAAN SENJATA INI SANGAT SIMPEL. KALIAN HANYA PERLU MENGAMBIL MAGAZINE, MEMASUKKANNYA!" Ia'pun memasukkan magazine itu. "KOKANG!" Mengokangnya. "BIDIK!" Membidiknya. "DAN TEMBAK!"

~dor!~

Pistol itu memuntahkan timah panasnya dengan cepat kearah papan sasaran yang berjarak 15 meter, dan...

~krak!~

Tepat mengenai titik tengahnya.

"SEKARANG LAKUKAN!"

"SIR, YES SIR!." Kesepuluh kadet yang berada di barisan paling depan segera mengambil pistol yang tergeletak di depan mereka dan memasukkan magazine ke slotnya, kemudian dengan serempak mereka kokang pistol ditangan mereka.

"KUATKAN GENGGAMAN TANGAN KALIAN!"

"SEKARANG!"

~dor! dor! dor! dor!~

Sepuluh timah panas keluar dari sarang mereka menuju papan sasaran.

~krak! krak! krak! krak!~

Dan kesepuluh timah panas itu'pun mengenai papan sasaran walaulpun tidak mengenai titik tengahnya.

"TIDAK BURUK, BONGKAR PISTOL KALIAN. BARISAN KEDUA, MAJU!" Perintah Kapten Guy.

~dor! dor! dor!~

Sama dengan barisan pertama, barisan kedua'pun berhasil mengenai papan sasaran walaupun belum sempurna.

Barisan ketiga, keempat, dan seterusnya'pun sama.

|Hari kedua latihan senjata|

"KADET-KADET KU, HARI INI KITA AKAN MEMPELAJARI MENGGUNAKAN SENAPAN SERBU." Ujar lantang Sang Kapten Maito Guy.

Ia lalu mengambil sebuah senapan serbu AR15 dan juga Magazinenya. "CARA MENGGUNAKAN SENJATA INI SAMA SEPERTI SEBELUMNYA, MASUKKAN, DAN BIDIK. TETAPI, KALIAN MEMILIKI SEBUAH KENDALA YAITU, MENAHAN HENTAKAN YANG DIKELUARKAN SENJATA INI SAAT MENGELUARKAN PULUHAN PELURU DALAM WAKTU SATU MENIT."

~dor! dor! dor!~

Puluhan timah panas keluar dari moncong senjata Maito Guy dan meluncur dengan cepat menuju papan sasaran berjarak 50 meter dan berhasil mengenai titik tengahnya.

"BARISAN PERTAMA, LAKUKAN!"

Satu tahun, waktu yang cukup lama telah terlewati kembali hanya untuk berlatih senjata dan hanya sedikit disisipi oleh latihan fisik untuk menjaga tubuh mereka agar selalu prima.

••••

Dan sekarang, memasuki tahun ke 2,5 tahunnya, para kadet yang bergabung dengan militer diwajibkan untuk berlatih membuat strategi, dan latihan perang.

Sekarang ini, terlihatlah di dalam hutan sebuah pasukan yang terdiri dari 20 orang berpakaian militer lengkap dengan helm khusus dan dengan formasi melingkar saling melindungi paket dari berbagai arah yang tengah berjalan mengendap-endap untuk mencapai pos aman.

"Masuk ke lubang!" Perintah seorang kadet yang di perintahkan menjadi pemimpin oleh Maito Guy dan memimpin pasukan itu.

Ke dua puluh empat kadet itu'pun dengan segera melaksanakan perintah pemimpin mereka.

"Aku ingin semua sniper ikut aku di barisan paling depan dan cari keberadaan musuh! Bila kalian melihat visual mereka, langsung tembak! Kalian mengerti?" Ujarnya memberikan inatruksi.

"Dimengerti." Balas empat orang sniper di pasukan itu.

"Penyerbu, kalian terus maju! Kami akan membuka jalan untuk kalian dan bawa paket ke pos!"

"Dimengerti." Balas seluruh penyerbu.

"Baiklah, maju!"

Kelima orang sniper segera maju terlebih dahulu dan berpencar keberbagai arah dan memanfaatkan pohon sebagai media kamuflase mereka. Sedangakan di lain sisi, terlihat sebuah pasukan yang tengah berjaga disebuah lubang perlindungan.

"Apakah rute ini benar?" Tanya seorang kadet sambil memperhatikan sebuah peta di tangannya.

Seorang kadet di sebelahnya'pun mengambil peta itu secara paksa. "Bodoh! Pos telah kita lewati. SEMUA KITA BERPUTAR ARAH!"

Seluruh kadet itu'pun langsung mengeluarkan desahan kecewa dan berjalan keluar lubang tanpa menperhatikan sekitar. Sungguh, tindakan yang sangat bodoh.

~dor! dor! dor! dor! dor!~

Dan itulah akibatnya karena kurang waspada, baru saja mereka melangkah dua kaki dari lubang perlindungan mereka, lima buah peluru karet telah mengenai lima orang diantara mereka.

"Aargh...Aku kena." Ujar kelima kadet yang tertembak sambil mengangkat tangan mereka dan keluar dari formasi.

Seluruh kadet lainnya'pun dengan segera bersiaga. Mencari orang yang telah menjatuhkan teman mereka.

~dor! dor! dor! dor! dor!~

Kembali, lima buah peluru karet yang entah datang dari mana berhasil menjatuhkan lima orang kadet.

~dor! dor! dor!~

Tanpa di duga-duga oleh mereka, segerombolan kadet tiba-tiba saja muncul dan langsung menembakki mereka.

~dor! dor! dor!~

Sepuluh orang kadet yang tersisa di pasukan itu, melawan sekitar 15 orang kadet yang tiba-tiba muncul dan beberapa sniper yang tak mereka ketahui keberadaannya.

Dan alhasil, pasukan itu'pun kalah.

"Kami duluan, pecundang!" Ejek salah satu kadet saat melewati pasukan itu.

Pasukan itu'pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju pos finis.

~prok! prok! prok!~

Suara tepuk tangan menyambut kedatangan pasukan itu dan pelakunya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Maito Guy, Instruktur mereka.

"Selamat. Kalian adalah satu-satunya pasukan yang masih utuh dari semua pasukan yang ada, dan juga untukmu, Kadet Namikaze, tak salah aku memilihmu sebagai pemimpin. Kau memiliki jiwa kepemimpinan yang besar, dan semangat masa muda yang begitu membara, menandakan bahwa kau akan menjadi seorang pemimpin nantinya." Ujarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung kadet berambut putih yaitu Namikaze Naruto.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Pak." Balas Naruto.

"Sekarang, sebagai instruktur yang baik hati. Aku beri kalian semua hadiah, AMBIL 300 KALI PUSH UP!"

"SIR, YES SIR!"

•••••

•••••

•••••

Tak terasa empat tahun sudah mereka lewati sesi latihan berat di bawah instruktur Maito Guy, dan sekarang, disinilah mereka semua, di dalam base camp dan berpesta menggunakan seragam formal militer mereka dengan pangkat-pangkat sesuai pencapaian mereka yang telah terpasang rapi pada masing-masing pundak.

"1000, 2000, 3000, 4000, 5000, 6000, 7000, 8000, 9000." Terlihat di base camp itu beberapa orang yang tengah menyoraki seorang pria yang tengah meminum 1 gelas besar bir.

Pria itu'pun berhasil menyelesaikannya sebelum hitungan ke 10000 dan ia'pun langsung memamerkan giginya yang tengah menggigit dua buah koin. Pria itu'pun lalu mengambil dua koin digiginya. "HI-HO SILVEEERRR!"

Sedangkan di lain tempat, terlihat lah Naruto yang tengah mengikat tali sepatunya dan tak lama kemudian, seorang pria lain datang dan mensejajarkan kakinya dengan kaki Naruto. "Jika kau berdandan seperti ini, orang pasti akan mengira kau orang lain." Ujar Pria itu.

"Maksudmu seperti Letnan mu ini?" Balas Naruto santai.

Pria itu terlihat bingung untuk membalas dengan apa. "Aku hanya bercanda." Ujarnya.

Keduanya nampak saling memandang tajam sebelum akhirnya Naruto mengedikkan sebelah matanya.

~grep!~

"Selamat, Naruto." Ujar Pria sambil berjabat tangan dengan Naruto.

"KOPRAL SHIROU TIDAK ADA KADETKU YANG BOLEH MABUK!" Ujar seorang pria dengan menirukan gaya bicara instruktur mereka di depan temannya yang tengah menenggak bir langsung dari botolnya.

"SIR, YES SIR!" Balas temannya.

"PERHATIAN!"

Seluruh orang yang ada di base camp itu'pun langsung berdiri memasang posisi siap menyambut kedatangan seorang yang mereka kenal, yaitu Instruktur mereka yang saat ini telah naik pangkat menjadi Mayor.

"Istirahat di tempat, Kadet-kadet ku!" Ujar Maito Guy santai tak seperti biasanya yang selalu berteriak dengan semangat masa mudanya yang tak pernah padam. "Selamat malam Kompi Easy!" Sapanya.

"Selamat malam, Pak!" Balas seluruh mantan kadetnya.

"Hari ini, setelah empat tahun lamanya kalian semua berlatih di bawah bimbinganku, aku ingin kalian mengerti bahwa saat ini kalian telah menjadi prajurit yang tangguh, prajurit yang disegani, dan juga prajurit yang ditakuti, Selain aku bangga dengan pencapaian kalian selama ini."

Salah satu orang maju dari barisan dan memberikan segelas bir pada Maito Guy.

"Sekarang, NIKAMATILAH PESTA INI! HI-HO SILVEEERRRR!" Teriak Guy yang telah kembali ke mode normalnya sambil mengajak kadet-kadetnya bersulang dan meminumnya.

"HI-HO SILVVEEEERRR!"

* * *

 **|•••••••••|**

 **|••••••••|**

 **|•••••••|**

 **|••••••|**

 **|•••••|**

 **|••••|**

 **|•••|**

 **|••|**

 **|•|**

 **.::::::To Be Continued::::::.**

 **A/N :**

 **Pertama, maaf bila chap ini masihlah pendek.**

 **Kedua, apakah diantara kalian ada yang tahu tentang unsur yang saya pakai di chap ini?**

 **Ketiga, Sekian dan Terima Kasih.**


	3. Chapter 3

**.::::::::I Am The Soldier::::::::.**

 **••**

 **•**

 **Naruto dan segala unsur yang mungkin akan muncul di fict ini BUKAN MILIK SAYA, melainkan milik pembuat mereka.**

 **••**

 **•**

 **M {Tidak ada Lemon (atau mungkin)}**

 **••**

 **•**

 **O. Naruto X ...**

 **•••**

 **••**

 **•**

* * *

Air mata terlihat mengalir dari sudut mata seorang pria berambut putih dengan empat bintang di masing-masing pundaknya tatkala ia memandangi sebuah foto bergambar seorang bayi berambut putih dengan sebuah tanda petir di kening kanannya.

Sedih selalu melanda hatinya tatkala melihat foto itu. Foto yang sebenarnya merupakan foto dari anak laki-laki nya. Anaknya yang telah lama hilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun.

~brakh!~

Pintu ruangannya tiba-tiba saja di buka secara paksa dengan sangat kasarnya dan menimbulkan bunyi yang mampu membuat pria tersebut tersentak kaget.

"Jenderal, aku memiliki sebuah kabar baik untuk anda." Ujar pelaku pendobrakan pintu itu yang merupakan seorang pria berambut hitam keatas, memakai jas hitam dengan aksesoris militer disana-sini dan 3 bintang di masing-masing pundaknya.

"Apa itu, Hiruzen?"

"Dia. Kami telah berhasil menemukannya." Ujar Letnan Jenderal bernama Hiruzen itu.

Jenderal itu terlihat melebarkan kedua matanya. "Siapa yang kau maksud?" Tanyanya memastikan apakah yang saat ini sedang hinggap dikepalanya adalah benar.

"Dia. Putra anda." Balas Hiruzen.

Jenderal itu'pun seketika berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Apa? Lalu, dimana dia sekarang?" Tanyanya dengan nada menuntut.

"Dia ada disini, maksudku di Konoha dan saat ini dia tergabung di kesatuan Kompi Easy. Berikut adalah data dirinya." Ujar Hiruzen sambil memberikan beberapa lembar kertas yang berisi data diri dari orang yang dia maksud.

Jenderal itu'pun segera mengambilnya dan membacanya. Dilihatnya sebuah gambar 'dirinya' yang terpasang di bagian paling atas kertas itu. Air mata'pun kembali melewati pipi Jenderal itu.

"Namikaze Naruto? Apakah kau telah memastikannya, Hiruzen?"

"Saya telah memastikannya dengan menyocokkan DNA nya dengan DNA anda dan hasilnya positif. Berikut adalah hasil tes DNA nya." Hiruzen kembali memberikan selembar kertas kepada Jenderal itu.

Sang Jenderal'pun kembali menerimanya. "Panggil dia, Hiruzen!"

"Sebelumnya saya minta maaf, Jenderal, Saya tidak bisa melakukannya sebab ia sedang menjalankan misi."

"Begitu ya. Kalau begitu, kirimkan bantuan! Aku tidak ingin di kenapa-napa?"

"Dimengerti, Jenderal." Hiruzen'pun segera melakukan apa yang di perintahkan oleh atasannya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

••••

••••

••••

|2 jam lalu|

"Hari ini intel kita melaporkan bahwa disebuah tempat terbengkalai dipinggiran Tokyo akan ada sebuah transaksi yang dilakukan oleh sebuah kelompok teroris." Ujar seorang pria paruh baya berpangkat Kolonel kepada seorang pemuda berpangkat Letnan Dua berambut putih di depannya.

"Memang transaksi apa yang akan mereka lakukan, Kolonel?" Tanya Letnan bernama Naruto itu dengan serius.

"Transaksi narkoba, tepatnya sekitar 380 ton narkoba akan mereka tukarkan dengan senjata dan uang untuk membiayai kelompok mereka." Ujar Kolonel itu sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar foto dari tempat yang ia maksud. "Dalam misi kali ini kau akan memimpin pasukanmu untuk menghentikan transaksi itu. Narkoba dan senjata harus dimusnahkan!"

"Dimengerti Kolonel." Ujar Naruto dan memberikan sebuah penghormatan kepada Kolonel itu dan berjalan keluar dari ruangnya.

"Jadi, misi apa yang diberikan, pak?" Tanya seorang pria berpangkat sersan yang sedari tadi menunggu Naruto atau yang bisa disebut atasannya di depan ruangan Kolonel.

"Membatalkan sebuah kelompok teroris yang akan melakukan transaksi narkoba di pinggiran Tokyo. Sersan, persiapkan semua sniper dan pengintai yang dimiliki Kompi Easy!" Ujar Naruto dan memerintahkan bawahannya untuk mempersiapkan sebuah pasukan yang akan terjun ke medan pertempuran.

"Siap pak."

••••

••••

"Apa sudah semua?" Ujar Naruto yang saat ini berada di sebuah lapangan dan didepannya terdapat 16 orang yang berbaris.

"Sudah pak." Balas kapten.

"Baiklah semuanya, misi kali ini adalah membatalkan sebuah kelompok teroris yang akan melakukan transaksi narkoba. Bawalah Sniper andalan kalian dengan amunisi sebanyak-banyaknya dan juga pistol otomatis, dalam waktu 15 menit!" Naruto memberikan intruksi kepada bawahannya untuk mempersiapkan keperluan mereka dalam waktu 15 menit.

Sama seperti anak buahnya, Naruto'pun saat ini juga tengah mempersiapkan kebutuhannya. Mulai dari menggunakan rompi anti peluru sampai mengecek kondisi senjata yang akan di bawanya, yaitu sniper CheyTac Intervention 408 berwarna hitam.

"Waktu habis. Mari berangkat!" Ujar lantang Naruto dan langsung menaiki sebuah kendaraan lapis baja panzer untuk menuju lokasi diikuti oleh semua bawahannya.

20 menit kemudian, pasukan tentara itu'pun akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan mereka. Naruto'pun segera memberikan instruksi kepada ke sepuluh anak buahnya dan setelah itu, mereka semua'pun segera menuju pos mereka masing-masing.

Tak lama kemudian, tiba-tiba saja sebuah panzer berhenti di dekat Naruto dan mengeluarkan seorang pria berambut merah bata tanpa alis dengan lingkaran hitam panda.

"Pleton kedua? Apa yang membawa kalian kemari?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kami dikirim oleh Kolonel Jiraiya untuk membantumu, Second Liuteunant Naruto, dan juga, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang harus kita hentikan?" Ujar pria berpangkat Letnan dua itu.

"Begitu ya. Baiklah, seperti yang telah kalian ketahui, tempat ini akan digunakan untuk melakukan transaksi 380 ton heroin untuk membiayai teroriseme dan tugas kita untuk membatalkannya. Pada hari ini pukul 10.00, kelompok yang kita buru akan menukarkan heroin dengan senjata di tempat ini. Timku yang semuanya sniper di tugaskan untuk membatalkannya dan mereka sudah di posisi sekarang." Jelas Naruto pada Gaara dan pasukannya.

"Kita akan berada di sini untuk katakan "halo" dan menghabisi mereka semua! Masuk dan keluar dalam 30 menit! Ini adalah operasi perkotaan, dan aku tidak perlu mangingatkan kalian, tingkat korban 88%. Jangan bersiluet dan perhatikan sudut kalian! Hindari sudut yang mematikan! Narkoba dan senjatanya harus di musnahkan di tempat! Ini bukan misi pemulihan, jadi jangan meninggalkan jejak apapun! Ada pertanyaan?" Ujar Naruto kepada prajurit Kompi D itu.

"Baiklah. Untuk selanjutnya, pemimpin kalian Second Liuteunant Gaara yang akan mengurusnya." Naruto dan pengintainya lalu pergi meninggalkan Kompi D menuju posnya yang berada di luar gedung yang tepatnya berada didalam semak-semak dan berjarak sekitar sekitar 800 meter dari tengah lapangan yang akan di gunakan sebagai tempat transaksi narkoba oleh teroris.

"Baiklah, untuk para penyerbu. Posisi kalian ada di dalam gedung itu bersamaku." Ujar Gaara memberikan instruksi kepada bawahannya.

"Sniper, kalian bertiga ke gedung kanan! Konfirmasikan lokasi kalian!" Perintah Gaara kepada tiga orang Sniper bawahannya.

"Siap pak." Balas seluruh bawahannya dan segera menuju ke gedung yang dimaksud Gaara.

••••

••••

|Beberapa menit kemudian|

"Letnan, kami telah diposisi. Posisi kami, Lantai empat jendela ketiga dari kiri."

"Lantai tiga jendela ke 2 dari kanan."

"Lantai Lima jendela keempat dari kiri."

"Baiklah." Setelah mendapatkan posisi dari para snipernya, Gaara'pun langsung memberitahukan koordinat mereka kepada pasukan penyerbunya dan Naruto agar tidak menembak pasukannya di posisi yang telah diberitahunya.

Naruto'pun menyetujuinya dan segera memberitahukan pasukannya.

••••

••••

Akhirnya setelah 20 menit menunggu, datanglah 10 kendaraan yang terdiri dari 5 mobil bak terbuka dengan senjata mesin AK di atasnya dan 5 truk memasuki area sasaran tembak.

"Semuanya bersiap!" Ujar Naruto dan Gaara kepada para bawahannya.

"Siap pak."

~zzhhhrrrgggg!~

Namun sepertinya mereka harus ketahuan terlebih dahulu karena ada sebuah suara bising yang berasal dari alat komunikasi salah satu prajurit Kompi D.

"Sial! Kita ketahuan." Rutuk seorang prajurit Kompi D yang alat komunikasinya rusak.

"TEMBAK!" Teriak salah satu teroris yang mengetahui.

~dor! dor! dor!~

"Tembak mereka semua! Tembak mereka sekarang!" Perintah orang yang bertanggung jawab di pasukan penyerbu yaitu Letnan mereka sendiri. Seluruh prajurit Kompi D'pun segera menuruti nya dan baku tembak'pun terjadi.

Pasukan Naruto juga tak ingin ketinggalan, mereka juga mulai menembaki para teroris.

~dor! dor! dor!~

Baku tembak akhirnya dimulai.

"Sepertinya sudah dimulai." Ujar Naruto.

"Gerakan, arah pukul 01:00." Ujar pengintai Naruto.

Naruto mulai membidik musuhnya melalui scoope snipernya.

"Ukur jangkauannya untukku!" Ujar Naruto.

"803 meter." Jawab pengintai itu.

"Angin?"

"Nilai seperempat, putar dua

klik ke arah kanan."

"Sudutnya?"

"Menurun 5 derajat,

tanpa penyesuaian."

Sebuah seringai tercipta di bibir Naruto. "Good Bye." ~dorr! klek! ting!~ Timah panas itu melesat keluar dari moncong sniper Naruto dengan cepatnya menuju dua orang teroris di samping truk pemegang sniper.

~crash! crash!~

Peluru Naruto'pun langsung menembus tubuh keduanya karena mereka berada disatu garis lurus.

"Jarak 787 meter arah pukul 02.00. Angin, satu-setengah. Sudut, menurun 3 derajat tanpa penyesuaian."

~dor! klek! ting!~

Kembali, Naruto menembakan pelurunya kearah salah satu teroris dan berhasil mengenai kepala nya. Head Shoot!

••••

••••

Baku tembak terus berlangsung dan telah memakan waktu selama 3 menit. Kelompok teroris setiap menitnya berkurang drastis karena pasukan sniper di tempat itu sangat banyak.

"SAJI! SAJI!" Panggil salah satu teroris kepada temannya yang membawa RPG. "LEDAKKAN MEREKA SAJI! LEDAKKAN MEREA SEMUA!" Teroris bernama Saji itu'pun langsung melakukan apa yang dikatakan temannya dan mengarahkan RPG nya ketempat persembunyian pasukan Gaara.

Gaara selaku pemimpin pasukan penyerbu yang mengetahui rencana teroris itu segera memberitahu bawahannya untuk pergi. "RPG! SEMUA SEGERA TINGGALKAN TEMPAT INI!" Dan mereka'pun segera keluar meninggalkan tempat itu.

~Whuss! Duarrr!~

Sedetik setelah mereka meninggalkan tempat itu, RPG itu menghantam dan meledak di ruangan yang telah kosong itu.

Pengintai Naruto yang melihat itu'pun segera memberi tahu posisi teroris yang membawa RPG pada Naruto. "Jarak 845 meter, arah pukul 09.00. Angin, nilai satu. Sudut naik 3 drajat tanpa penyesuaian."

~Dor! Klek! Ting!~

Tembakan itu tepat mengenai perut teroris yang diketahui bernama Saji. Saji yang tertembak akhirnya oleng dan jatuh. Akan tetapi sebelum jatuh, tanpa sengaja ia menekan pelatuk RPG yang telah ia isi kembali dan akhirnya peluru RPG itu melesat kearah truk yang berisi narkoba dan 2 orang yang pengguna machine gun diatas kepala truk.

~whuss! duarrr!~

Meledak dan terbakar.

"Tangki gas arah 11.00. Angin, nilai setengah. Naikkan 2 drajat." Ujar pengintai itu.

~Dor! Klek! Ting! Duarr!~

Tangki gas karatan itu seketika meledak dan menghasilakan kobaran api yang melahap semua teroris di sekitarnya.

••••

••••

Gaara dan pasukan penyerbunya yang sebelumnya telah keluar dari ruangan, segera menembaki teroris dari dekat.

Kelompok teroris yang hanya tersisa beberapa orang saja akhirnya dapat ditembak mati oleh pasukan Gaara yang langsung menghujani mereka dengan peluru setelah keluar ruangan.

Tak butuh waktu lama, bagi pasukan Naruto dan Gaara untuk melawan sisa teroris yang hanya beberapa orang saja. dalam waktu kurang dari 2 menit mereka telah mampu menghentikan/membunuh semua teroris.

"SECTOR CLEAR!"

••••

••••

••••

~drab! drab! drab!~

Seorang pria berambut putih terlihat berjalan mengelilingi tempat yang beberapa jam lalu menjadi medan pertempuran. "Bagaimana? Apa sudah siap?" Tanya Naruto pada bawahannya yang tengah memasang peledak C4 pada truk-truk teroris yang berisi Narkoba dan senjata ilegal.

"Siap. Kapan saja anda ingin meledakkannya." Balas bawahannya.

"Langsung saja kau musnahkan, pastikan jangan ada yang tersisa."

"Siap, pak."

Naruto'pun lalu pergi meninggalkan bawahannya itu entah kemana.

"White one, White one, masuk!" Ujar sebuah suara yang berasal dari sebuah alat komunikasi yang dibawa Naruto.

"White one disini, ganti."

"Bagaimana dengan misimu?"

"Sukses, tanpa korban, dan sekarang kami tengah melakukan pemusnahan paket."

"Baiklah. Jika urusanmu disana telah selesai, cepat kembali ke pangkalan karena Jenderal ingin menemuimu. Currahee Out."

"Hmm... Jenderal? Menemuiku? Apa yang dia inginkan dariku?" Gumam Naruto bingung karena tak biasanya ada orang yang ingin menunggunya, apalagi orang ini adalah seorang Jenderal, penguasa tertinggi militer.

~duarrr!~

Sebuah suara ledakan besar berhasil menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Dilihatnya kobaran api yang membumbung tinggi membakar ratusan ton narkoba dan ratusan pucuk senjata api.

|Satu jam kemudian|

Setelah memastikan bahwa semua paket telah musnah tak tersisa, kedua pasukan berbeda pleton tetapi dalam satu kompi yang sama itu'pun segera kembali kepangkalan.

••••

••••

~tok! tok! tok!~

Naruto mengetuk pintu dari sebuah ruangan yang diketahui adalah ruangan dari Sang Jenderal.

"Masuk!" Jawab seorang pria dari dalam ruangan itu.

Naruto'pun segera memasukinya dan dilihatnya seorang pria paruh baya berambut putih yang tengah mengerjakan beberapa dokumen dengan serius.

"Selamat sore, Jenderal. Kudengar anda tengah menunggu saya?" Ujar Naruto dengan sangat formal.

Jenderal itu'pun seketika menghentikan pekerjaannya dan membuang penanya ke sembarang tempat. Ia'pun berdiri dari kursi hangatnya dan dengan perlahan berjalan mendekati Naruto.

Ia raba-raba wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangan kasarnya.

"Eemm... Apa ada yang salah dengan wajah saya, Jenderal?" Karena di perlakukan seperti itu, tak ayal Naruto'pun menjadi gugup.

~sreeet!~

Tanpa aba-aba apapun, tiba-tiba saja tangan Jenderal itu menarik secara paksa sebuah plaster yang terpasang membujur di kening Naruto memperlihatkan sebuah tanda berbentuk petir.

Dan juga, hal itu'pun berhasil membuat Naruto mengeluarkan geraman menahan perih.

~grep!~

Pria berpangkat Jenderal itu'pun tanpa aba-aba lagi langsung memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat.

"Jen-Jenderal? Ke-kenapa an-anda me-memelukku?" Tanya Naruto terbata-bata karena kaget bercampur gugup.

Pria itu'pun lalu melepaskan pelukkannya dapat terlihat di sana, kedua matanya yang terdapat air terjun deras, ia'pun segera mengusap air mata itu dengan lengan jas hitam nya. "Karena, karena kau adalah putraku."

"A-apa mak-maksud anda?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kau adalah putraku. Putraku yang 22 tahun lalu hilang karena di culik."

"Emm...Sepertinya anda salah orang."

"Tidak. Kau adalah putraku. Kalau kau tidak percaya, lihat ini." Jenderal itu'pun memberikan selembar kertas yang merupakan kertas hasil tes DNA kepada Naruto.

"Itu buktinya. DNA mu 99,99% cocok dengan ku, dan juga ini." Jenderal itu memberikan sebuah foto beserta figuranya kepada Naruto.

"Ini?"

"Itu adalah fotomu saat kau masih berumur 3 hari. Mirip denganmu bukan? Dan juga, apa mungkin ada orang lain yang memiliki tanda lahir seperti itu."

Air mata perlahan-lahan merangkak menuruni pipi Naruto. Dia menangis! Menangis bahagia. "Tunggu! Kalau kau memang ayahku, kenapa kau tidak pernah mencariku selama ini?"

"Kau salah Naruto, kami semua telah mencarimu selama ini. Hampir seluruh prajurit selama satu tahun penuh kuturunkan untuk mencarimu Naruto, namun hasilnya nihil, kami juga meminta bantuan kepada satuan kepolisian, tapi kau tak pernah kami temukan. Kami telah membuat pengumuman diberbagai media namun, tak ada yang pernah melihatmu, tak ada orang yang pernah melihat ciri-ciri yang sama sepertimu saat ini, padahal dengan rambut putih dan tanda lahir itu, kau pasti akan sangat mudah untuk ditemukan."

Mendengar penuturan yang di keluarkan oleh Sang Jenderal, secara refleks ia'pun memeluk Jenderal itu yang baru ia ketahui adalah Ayahnya dengan eratnya.

Sang Jenderal'pun membalas pelukkan anaknya tak kalah eratnya.

Aksi peluk memeluk itu'pun berlangsung cukup lama.

"Sekarang kau harus pulang bersamaku, Ootsutsuki Naruto!"

 **|•••••••••|**

 **|••••••••|**

 **|•••••••|**

 **|••••••|**

 **|•••••|**

 **|••••|**

 **|•••|**

 **|••|**

 **|•|**

 **.:::::::To Be Continued:::::::.**

* * *

 **A / N :**

 **Pertama, Maaf bila masih pendek.**

 **Kedua, bagaimana menurut reader sekalian tentang Chap ini? Apakah lebih bagus dari The Soldier AS50 atau lebih buruk?**

 **Ketiga, adakah diantara kalian yang tahu film apa yang di pakai di chap ini?**

 **Keempat, Sekian dan Terima Kasih.**


	4. Chapter 4

**.::::::::I Am The Soldier::::::::.**

 **••**

 **•**

 **Naruto dan segala unsur yang mungkin akan muncul di fict ini BUKAN MILIK SAYA, melainkan milik pembuat mereka.**

 **••**

 **•**

 **M {Tidak ada Lemon (atau mungkin)}**

 **••**

 **•**

 **O. Naruto X ...**

 **•••**

 **••**

 **•**

* * *

~cklek!~

"Tadaima!" Ujar Sang Jenderal mengucapkan salam sambil membuka pintu dari sebuah rumah yang bisa dikatakan sangat megah dengan penjaga berupa tentara disana-sini.

"Okaeri, Anata." Balas seorang perempuan dari dalam rumah itu, dan tak lama kemudian seorang perempuan bersurai putih panjang menampakkan dirinya pada Sang Jenderal.

"Lihatlah ini, Kaguya-chan, aku membawakan sebuah hadiah untukmu." Ujar Jenderal itu dengan riangnya, hal yang sangat jarang di tunjukkan oleh nya 22 tahun terakhir. "Ini dia." Ia'pun kemudian menarik sebuah lengan beserta empunya dari balik punggungnya.

Seorang pemuda berambut putih muncul dari belakang tubuh Sang Jenderal dan langsung memeluk istri dari Jenderal itu. Suara isakan sangat jelas terdengar.

Wanita bernama Kaguya itu'pun tersentak kaget karenanya. Terkejut bercampur bingung saling tercampur dalam hatinya, terkejut karena hal tiba-tiba itu, dan bingung dengan sebuah perasaan yang hinggap pada dirinya. Sebuah perasaan yang terasa begitu hangat. Insting keibuannya'pun bangkit, menuntun kedua tangannya untuk membalas pelukan pemuda yang belum ia kenal tetapi terasa begitu akrab itu.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Kaguya dengan lembut.

"Kaa-san." Jawab pemuda bernama asli Naruto itu di sela-sela tangisnya.

Kedua mata Kaguya'pun langsung melebar tatkala Naruto memanggilnya 'Kaa-san'. "Na-Naruto." Ujarnya dengan terpatah-patah karena mendengar kata pertama yang telah ia nanti-nanti selama ini, yang telah ia nanti selama 22 tahun lamanya.

Air mata keluar perlahan-lahan dari pelupuk matanya dan dengan cepat merangkak menuruni kedua pipinya. Ia menangis! Menangis bahagia dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto.

Sang Jenderal yang melihat interaksi antara ibu dan anak yang bertemu kembali hanya bisa menitikkan air matanya kembali. Ia'pun mendekati mereka dan ikut memeluk anak beserta istrinya itu.

•••••

•••••

"Nah, Naruto, ini adalah kamarmu." Ujar Sang Jenderal menunjukkan sebuah kamar berukuran besar pada Naruto. "Lebih baik kau beristirahat terlebih dahulu sembari menunggu makan malam yang disiapkan Kaa-san mu siap. Kau pasti lelah bukan setelah menjalankan misi tadi?"

"Baiklah, Tou-san." Naruto'pun berjalan memasuki kamar itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Tou-san pergi dulu. Oh, satu lagi, jika kau membutuhkan bantuan, kau bisa memanggil kami atau menanyakannya pada Jarvis."

"Siapa itu Jarvis?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Nah, selamat beristirahat." Jenderal itu'pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian dikamarnya.

~brukh!~

Naruto'pun langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur king size yang ada dikamarmnya setelah menutup pintu dan meletakkan barang-barang bawaannya kesembarang tempat.

"Selamat malam, tuan." Namun, tiba-tiba saja sebuah menggema di kamar itu menyapa Naruto dan berhasil membuat Naruto tersentak.

Naruto'pun langsung bangkit dari acara berbaringnya dan memasang posisi siaga ala prajurit yang ia pelajari di kemiliteran. "Siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto.

" **Just A Rather Very Intelligent System** , atau lebih singkatnya **J.A.R.V.I.S**." Jawab suara itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Jarvis? Apa kau sebuah robot? Jika benar, dimana kau berada?" Naruto melepaskan sikap siaganya.

"Saya bukanlah sebuah robot, melainkan sebuah sistem kecerdasan buatan dan saya berada di seluruh kamar dan rumah ini, tuan."

"Hm, begitu ya. Lalu, siapa yang membuatmu?"

"Tuan Ootsutsuki Arashi dan Tony Stark."

"Wow, ternyata Tou-san bukan hanya seorang Jenderal, tetapi juga seorang yang pandai di bidang teknologi." Ujar Naruto kagum pada sosok ayah yang baru saja ia temui dan hal itu'pun membuatnya semakin terdorong untuk mengetahui perihal keluarganya ini.

"Jarvis, bisakah kau membantuku?" Tanya Naruto sambil mendudukkan ujung kasur king size nya.

"Apapun itu, Tuan."

"Bisakah kau memberitahuku perihal keluarga ini sedetail mungkin hingga hal terkecilnya?"

"Baiklah, Tuan. Sebelumnya, Ootsutsuki merupakan sebuah keluarga atau lebih tepatnya Klan yang sudah ada sejak ratusan tahun lalu. Ootsutsuki sebelumnya merupakan sebuah klan ninja, namun akibat perkembangan zaman yang begitu pesat, profesi sebagai ninja'pun akhirnya ditinggalkan oleh mereka dan beralih profesi menjadi prajurit militer. Karena prestasi yang mereka miliki, akhirnya banyak orang dari klan Ootsutsuki yang dipercaya untuk menjabat sebagai perwira setingkat Jenderal dan Jenderal, termasuk Ayah anda."

"Apakah anda tahu mengenai Ootsutsuki Industries, Tuan?" Tanya Jarvis.

"Hm, setahuku itu adalah sebuah perusahan di bidang persenjataan." Jawab Naruto.

"Anda benar. Ootsutsuki Industries adalah sebuah perusahan di bidang alutsista terbesar di Jepang, dan juga saingan utama dari perusahaan Namikaze. Ootsutsuki Industries di bangun sekitar 60 tahun lalu oleh kakek anda yakni Ootsutsuki Hagoromo, dan anda adalah pewaris berikutnya."

Sementara Jarvis menjelaskan semua yang ia ketahui tentang Ootsutsuki kepada Naruto, di tempat lain, atau lebih tepatnya di depan kediaman baru Naruto, terlihatlah 3 buah mobil serba hitam dua mobil dengan logo Chevrolet berada di depan dan belakang sebuah limosin memasuki pagar rumah megah dengan penjagaan ekstra ketat itu dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu rumah itu.

Seorang perempuan berpakaian jas hitam dengan dalaman putih keluar dari pintu depan bagian kiri limosin itu lalu ia membukakan pintu belakang limosin itu.

Seorang perempuan bersurai putih keluar dari dalamnya. "Terima kasih." Ujarnya ramah.

"Ha'i."

"Tadaima." Ujar perempuan itu sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Okaeri, Yuki-chan." Balas sebuah suara pria paruh baya dari dalam rumah itu.

Perempuan bernama Yuki itu'pun berjalan memasuki rumahnya lebih dalam lagi dan mendapati Sang Jenderal atau ayahnya tengah duduk di sofa sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"Kaa-san dimana, Tou-san?" Tanya Yuki.

"Dia sedang memasak di dapur, apa kau mau membantunya." Jawab Arashi.

"Memasak? Apakah ada yang spesial hari ini sampai-sampai Kaa-san yang turun tangan untuk memasak." Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja ada, Yuki-chan." Jawab Arashi sambil memasang senyum misterius pada bibirnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan membantu Kaa-san." Ujar Yuki dengan riang dan berjalan setengah berlari menuju dapur. "Kaa-san." Panggil Yuki.

"Yuki -chan, kenapa kau kemari?" Tanya Kaguya di sela-sela acara memasaknya yang di temani oleh beberapa maid.

"Tentu saja membantu, Kaa-san."

"Tidak, tidak, kau tidak boleh membantu Kaa-san untuk saat inu. Lebih baik kau segera mandi dan bersihkan badanmu!"

"Tapi, Kaa-san." Yuki'pun akhirnya merajuk sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan dengan berat hati ia'pun pergi meninggalkan Kaguya

 **|Naruto|**

"Lalu tentang rumah ini? Maksudku tentang semua ruangan di rumah ini dan semua penjaganya."

~sring!~

Sebuah hologram 3 dimensi tiba-tiba muncul di depan Naruto dan memperlihatkan bentuk rumahnya.

"Rumah ini adalah rumah yang sudah turun temurun di wariskan. Rumah ini berdiri di atas sebuah lahan seluas 2 hektare persegi. Desain rumah ini sendiri mengambil desain dari Olympus milik Amerika. Rumah ini terdiri dari beberapa ruangan diantaranya adalah ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, lima kamar tidur, 5 kamar mandi, ruang pertemuan, ruangan kerja, perpustakaan, ruang olah raga, sebuah kolam renang, ruang penelitian, garasi yang berada di bawah tanah." Jarvis menunjukkan semua ruangan dan letaknya dengan media hologram 3 dimensi. "Penjagaan rumah ini tergolong sangat ketat, dengan penjaga bersenjata lengkap di setiap sisi rumah dan beberapa sniper di atap."

"Hm, kurasa sampai disini dulu, kita sambung ini di lain waktu, dan juga terima kasih atas bantuanmu Jarvis."

"Sama-sama, Tuan."

"Hah...Kurasa mandi akan menyegarkan tubuhku." Naruto'pun beranjak menuju kopernya dan mengambil sebuah handuk lalu pergi keluar dari kamarnya dengan tujuan kamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, ia'pun akhirnya sampai pada tujuan utamanya dan tanpa mengetuk pintu guna mengetahui ada atau tidak nya orang di dalam, Naruto'pun langsung membukanya.

Sebuah cairan berwarna merah kental dengan perlahan-lahan merangkak keluar dari kedua lubang hidungnya manakala ia melihat sesuatu di dalam kamar mandi itu.

Seorang perempuan! Yah, seorang perempuan telanjang yang tengah mandi lebih tepatnya. Untuk beberapa saat, otak Naruto'pun menjadi blank.

Hal yang sama'pun juga dialami oleh sang perempuan untuk beberapa detik kemudian sebelum akhirnya ia'pun tersadar karena otaknya kembali berputar dan dengan cepat memproses apa yang saat ini terjadi.

"KYAHHHH!" Perempuan itu'pun berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa dengan muka yang sangat merah karena malu.

Teriakan perempuan itu'pun dengan sukses membuat otak Naruto kembali berfungsi. "EH!" Kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

"PERGI KAU MESUUUUMMM! TOU-SAN! KAA-SAN, TOLOOOONGGG!" Teriak perempuan itu sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan sehelai handuk. Setelah itu, ia'pun menyambar apapun yang ada di depannya dan melemparkannya pada Naruto.

"Ma-maaf, ma-maafkan aku!" Ujar Naruto sembari menghindari benda-benda yang di lemparkan perempuan itu.

"PERRGGIIII!"

•••••

•••••

•••••

Dan akhirnya, mereka berdua'pun berakhir di meja makan dengan muka perempuan bernama lengkap Ootsutsuki Yuki yang masih merah padam dan Naruto dengan muka yang lebam-lebam akibat lemparan Yuki.

"Kenapa dengan kalian berdua?" Tanya Arashi mengawali pembicaraan di meja makan besar itu.

"Dia, dia mengintipku saat mandi." Jawab Yuki sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto dengan pisau makan.

"Ti-tidak, bukan maksudku untuk mengintip, itu, itu hanyalah sebuah ketidak sengajaan." Elak Naruto.

"Kenapa itu bisa terjadi? Apa Jarvis tidak memberi tahumu?" Tanya Arashi kembali.

Naruto'pun hanya menggeleng sambil menjawab. "Tidak."

"Hah...Lebih baik kalian saling memaafkan!" Perintah Arashi.

"Aku tidak mau! Lagi pula siapa dia? Kenapa dia ada disini?" Balas Yuki sengit.

"Oh, benar juga, kau belum mengenalnya ya. Kalau begitu, perkenalkan dia adalah Ootsutsuki Naruto, kakakmu, dan Naruto, dia adalah Ootsutsuki Yuki, adikmu."

"Ka-kakak?" Bingung Yuki untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia akhirnya menggelengkan dengan kuat. "Tidak mungkin! Naruto Onii-chan bukanlah orang mesum dan tidak akan mengintipku saat mandi."

"Sudah kubilang, itu hanyalah sebuah ketidak sengajaan."

~kringg! kringg!~

Tiba-tiba saja di meja makan itu terdengar dua suara telepon berdering. Naruto dan Arashi yang merupakan pemilik telepon'pun segera mengangkatnya.

"Maaf, Kaguya-chan." Ujar Arashi sebelum mengangkat teleponnya.

"Aku juga minta maaf, Kaa-san." Ujar Naruto sebelum mengangkat teleponnya.

"Tak apa." Balas Kaguya.

"Hiruzen, kenapa kau menghubungiku malam-malam seperti ini?" Tanya Arashi.

'Kode Merah-Triple S Rank.' Jawab Sang penelepon yang ternyata adalah Letnan Jenderal Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Kedua mata Arashi'pun seketika membulat. "Apa? Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana."

Sementara itu dengan Naruto.

"Halo, Kolonel! Ada apa kau meneleponku malam-malam seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dimana lokasimu sekarang, Naruto?" Tanya Sang penelepon yang tak lain adalah Kolonel Jiraiya.

"Ehhh, aku ada di rumah?"

"Rumah mana yang kau maksud?"

"Rumah milik Jenderal."

"W-wow, aku tak menyangka bahwa kau akan diundang kerumahnya, tapi lupakan itu, segeralah bersiap untuk bertempur! Aku yakin Jenderal memiliki simpanan senjata di rumahnya. Kode Merah-Triple S Rank! Dan juga, akan ada helikopter yang akan menjemputmu dan Jenderal."

"Dimengerti."

"Tou-san, apakah di rumah ini ada tempat penyimpanan senjata?" Tanya Naruto langsung setelah mengembalikan smartphone nya di saku celana.

"Tunggu, mau apa kau menanyakan itu, Naruto?" Tanya Arashi.

"Tentu saja menjawab panggilan tugas, Tou-san." Balas Naruto.

"Tidak, kau harus tetap di rumah!"

"Ini tugasku, Tou-san."

"Naruto, sebagai ayah ku perintahkan kau untuk tetap di rumah."

"Naruto patuhi perintah Tou-san mu! Tetaplah di rumah." Ujar Kaguya.

"Maaf, Kaa-san, tapi ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai prajurit." Dan Naruto'pun langsung berlari entah kemana yang ia tuju.

"Anata, kumohon hentikan Natuto!" Pinta Kaguya dengan mata yang mulai berair menciptakan efek seperti kaca.

|Naruto|

"Jarvis, dimana tempat penyimpanan senjata?" Tanya Naruto sembari berjalan menyusuri setiap ruangan.

"Ada dibawah, Tuan. Di dalam garasi pintu baja." Jawab suara yang diketahui adalah milik Jarvis.

"Terima kasih, Jarvis." Naruto'pun segera menuju tempat yang di tunjukkan Jarvis. "Hm, apakah pintu ini, Jarvis?" Tanya Naruto kembali saat ia mendepati sebuah pintu baja.

"Benar tuan."

"Kalau begitu, tolong bukakan."

Pintu baja itu'pun terbuka dengan sendirinya, menampakkan berbagai senjata di dalamnya, beberapa senapan serbu AR-15 yang terpajang rapi di dinding, beberapa pistol, bayonet, bermacam granat, night vision, rompi anti peluru, peluncur granat, dan perlengkapan militer lainnya.

Naruto'pun pertama-tama mengambil sebuah rompi anti peluru dan memakainya, lalu sebuah senapan AR-15 dan beberapa amunisinya serta sebuah peluncur granat yang langsung ia pasang pada senapannya, 3 buah granat lempar, 2 buah granat asap, dan 2 buah amunisi peluncur granat, sebuah pistol, lalu terakhir night vision namun, tanpa ia sengaja night vision yang telah ia ambil itu terjatuh di dekat sebuah kacamata berlensa biru dan masker berwarna hitam.

"Apa ini, Jarvis?" Tanya Naruto sembari memungut kacamata dan masker itu.

"Secara teknis itu adalah sebuah komputer dengan model kacamata dan masker anti gas." Jawab Jarvis.

"Komputer? Apa ini memiliki fungsi seperti night vision?" Tanya Naruto sembari memakai kacamata beserta masker itu.

~sring!~

Lensa kacamata itu tiba-tiba memancarkan cahaya terang berwarna putih kebiruan.

"Tentu saja tuan."

Dilihatnya pada kacamata itu tampilan layaknya tampilan komputer super canggih yang langsung mengidenyifikasi benda-benda di depannya. "Wow, aku tidak pernah melihat kacamata secanggih ini." Kagum Naruto.

••••

••••

••••

Akhirnya, setelah mengambil semua yang ia butuhkan, Naruto'pun hendak keluar namun, pada saat ia akan membuka pintu tiba-tiba saja Jarvis berbicara melalui alat komunikasi yang terpasang pada kacamata Naruto sehingga hanya Naruto seoranglah yang dapat mendengarnya. "Tuan, di luar ruangan ini ada dua orang penjaga dan Tuan Arashi, kemungkinan mereka akan menangkap anda."

"Begitu ya. Kalau begitu kita lihat seberapa tangguhnya penjaga-penjaga itu." Dengan perlahan-lahan Naruto membuka pintu baja di depannya.

Dan pada saat pintu baja itu telah terbuka sempurna, tiba-tiba saja dua pasang tangan dari kanan dan kirinya bergerak dengan cepat untuk menangkapnya.

Dengan cepat pula Naruto mendudukkan badannya sehingga kedua pasang tangan itu saling menangkap.

~grep! sreet! brukh!~

Naruto memegang salah satu kaki dari dua orang penjaga itu sebelum akhirnya ia menariknya dan menyebabkan kedua penjaga itu terjatuh menghantam lantai marmer yang begitu keras.

"Aku akan tetap berangkat, Tou-san." Ujar Naruto sambil berjalan melewati Sang Ayah.

~grep!~

Sang Ayah'pun menahan tangan anaknya. "Naruto, aku tahu kita baru bertemu tadi sore, tapi ku mohon Naruto, tetaplah di rumah! Pikirkanlah bagaimana perasaan Kaa-sanmu yang sudah lama tak bertemu denganmu dan baru beberapa jam bertemu, ia harus melihat anaknya melawan bahaya." Bujuk Arashi.

"Tapi kenapa, Tou-san? Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

"Karena kami tak bisa kehilangan kau lagi." Balas Arashi dengan nada yang tak kalah tinggi.

"Maaf, Tou-san. Tapi, aku akan tetap pergi." Naruto'pun oergi meninggalkan Arashi.

••••

••••

"Naruto, Kaa-san mohon, jangan pergi Naruto!" Ujar Kaguya yang saat ini sudah menangis.

"Kaa-san. Maaf, aku akan tetap pergi, aku berjanji, aku pasti akan pulang tanpa ada peluru yang bersarang di tubuhku." Ujar Naruto sambil menyeka air mata yang terus mengalir dari sudut mata Sang Ibu.

Dan setelah itu, Naruto'pun pergi keluar rumah dan memasuki sebuah halikopter yang telah terparkir di depannya dan setelah itu, halikopter itu'pun mengudara, meninggalkan suara bising dan angin lebat.

 **|•••••••••|**

 **|••••••••|**

 **|•••••••|**

 **|••••••|**

 **|•••••|**

 **|••••|**

 **|•••|**

 **|••|**

 **|•|**

 **.:::::::To Be Continued:::::::.**

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Pertama, maaf bila chap ini kurang memuaskan.**

 **Kedua, sedikit penjelasan :**

 **\- Penampilan dari Ootsutsuki Yuki anda bisa membayangkannya seperti Irisviel di Fate/Zero.**

 **\- Kacamata yang di pakai Naruto mirip seperti kacamata yang dipakai Falcon tapi dengan warna biru, tampilan komputernya sama seperti yang ada di baju besi Iron Man dan masker yang dipakai oleh Naruto sama seperti yang di pakai oleh Winter Soldier.**

 **\- Rumah Naruto, bentuknya mirip seperi Olympus milik Amerika hanya saja ukurannya lebih kecil.**

 **\- Soal pakaian, bila ada karakter yang tidak saya sebutkan pakaiannya, anda bisa membayangkan sendiri sesuka kalian. (Hal ini dikarenakan saya sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang fashion.)**

 **Ketiga, Sekian dan Terima Kasih.**


	5. Chapter 5

**.::::::::I Am The Soldier::::::::.**

 **••**

 **•**

 **Naruto dan segala unsur yang mungkin akan muncul di fict ini BUKAN MILIK SAYA, melainkan milik pembuat mereka.**

 **••**

 **•**

 **M {Tidak ada Lemon (atau mungkin)}**

 **••**

 **•**

 **O. Naruto X ...**

 **•••**

 **••**

 **•**

* * *

 **|Beberapa jam Sebelumnya|**

Tujuh, merupakan sebuah angka yang tepat untuk menunjukkan jumlah dari mobil berwarna hitam yang tengah memasuki sebuah gerbang besar dan berhenti di depan pintu masuk dari sebuah gedung yang hanya setinggi tiga lantai akan tetapi sangat luas.

Mobil limosin yang terdapat di tengah-tengah barisan mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan karpet merah pada tangga gedung itu. Seorang pria berbadan tegap, berjas dan berdasi hitam dengan dalaman putih dan memakai kacamata hitam keluar dari pintu depan sebelah kiri mobil itu dan berjalan menuju pintu belakang, membukanya lalu keluarlah seorang pria paruh baya bersurai merah berjas dan berdasi hitam serta seorang perempuan muda bersurai merah berjas dan berdasi hitam dengan dalaman putih serta memakai rok hitam diatas lutut yang langsung menaikki setiap anak tangga yang terlapisi dengan karpet merah.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Kaisar Kyuubi dan juga, Tuan Putri Kurama." Ujar sang penyambut yang merupakan seorang pria bersurai merah bata sembari maju beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri dan menuruni beberapa anak tangga.

Saat keduanya sampai pada tengah tangga itu, keduanya'pun berjabat tangan. "Terima kasih atas sambutanmu, Menteri Pertahanan Ichibi."

Keduanya'pun berjalan berdampingan menaikki setiap anak tangga dan masuk kedalam gedung itu dengan enam orang peyambut lainnya. Mereka semua terlihat saling bercakap-cakap ringan sebelum akhirnya menduduki sofa yang tersedia di gedung itu. Gedung yang sejatinya merupakan gedung khusus milik menteri pertahanan. Pertanyaannya, mengapa menteri pertahan bisa memiliki gedung sendiri?

Jawabannya adalah, karena menteri pertahanan sendiri terdiri dari tujuh orang dengan gelar Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Nanabi, dan Rokubi.

Sementara itu di suatu wilayah udara, terlihatlah sebuah pesawat militer sejenis Hercules yang sedang mengudara dengan santainya. Padahal, wilayah terbangnya itu merupakan wilayah terlarang bagi pesawat apapun untuk mengudara diatasnya. Karena tindakannya itu, tak ayal dua buah pesawat jet F-16 datang mengejarnya.

"Pesawat tak dikenal, ini Pimpinan Penerbangan Jepang. Pesawat militer ada di sampingmu." Ujar salah satu pilot pesawat jet itu. "Kau harus segera beralih ke vektor 0-2-0 secepatnya!"

 **|Departemen Pertahanan|**

"Baiklah, Menteri Pertahanan sekalian, maaf bila aku mengacaukan hari libur kalian." Ujar Kaisar itu dengan sedikit humor di dalamnya.

"Oh, Astaga. Kami semua senang dengan kedatanganmu di gedung sederhana kami ini, Tuan Kaisar." Ujar seorang perempuan bersurai pirang yang menjabat sebagai Menteri Pertahanan Nibi.

"Tuan Kaisar, kita punya masalah bersama. Dan bersama-sama, kita bisa menemukan solusinya." Sambung seorang pria bersurai hitam yang menjabat sebagai Menteri Pertahanan Rokubu.

"Terima kasih, atas pengertian kalian. Itu sebabnya aku di sini." Ujar Sang Kaisar.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, organisasi teroris terbesar di negeri kita ini, Akatsuki, maru baru ini telah melancarkan serangkaian aksi teror mereka dengan menyerang dan mengambil alih kota-kota strategis milik kita."

 **|Kembali ke pesawat|**

"Penerbangan tak dikenal, kau harus segera beralih ke vektor 0-2-0! Ini peringatan terakhir, kau akan ditembaki secepatnya!" Ujar pilot pesawat jet itu sambil bersiap menekan tombol tembak pada tuas pesawatnya.

Namun, bukannya mengidahkan perintah pilot jet itu, pilot dari pesawat besar itu malah mengeluarkan dua pasang senapan mesin berjenis gatling di samping kanan dan kiri pesawatnya.

 _~dor! dor! dor!~_

Dan tanpa aba-aba sedikit'pun pilot itu menembakkan senapannya pada kedua pesawat jet itu.

Kedua pesawat jet itu sempat melakukan manufer menghindar, namun apalah daya, karena kecepatan setiap peluru gatling itu lebih cepat dari manufer pesawat mereka, mereka'pun dengan telak tertembak dan satu diantara mereka langsung meledak di udara, sedangkan yang lainnya belum meledak. Hal itu'pun dimanfaatkan oleh pilot pesawat itu untuk keluar dari pesawatnya dengan pelontar kursinya.

Karena halangan telah teratasi, pesawat sejenis Hercules itu'pun kembali melanjutkan perjalannya.

 **|Departemen Pertahanan|**

"Kaisar, kita semua tahu bahwa~~~" Belum sempat Menteri pertahanan bergelar Gobi itu menyelesaikan perkataannya, salah satu pengawal Kaisar telah terlebih dahulu memotongnya.

"Tuan, ada serangan di luar, silahkan anda segera menuju bungker bawah tanah." Ujar pengawal itu.

Sang Kaisar'pun langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Mari kita pergi, cepat!" Ujarnya.

Sang Kaisar dan ke tujuh Menteri Pertahan itu'pun segera berlari menuju bunker bawah tanah dengan pengawalan ekstra ketat dari pengawal mereka masing-masing.

"Temukan Kurama." Perintah Sang Kaisar.

Alarm peringatan menggema di seluruh gedung Departemen Pertahanan itu, suara dari peringatan'pun tak henti-hentinya memperingatkan. "Kode Merah, Triple S Rank! Kode Merah, Triple S Rank! Kode Merah, Triple S Rank!" Suasana dalam gedung itu seketika menjadi tegang.

"Ayo, ayo, ayo! Cepat!"

"Terus berlari! Buka lift itu sekarang!" Pintu lift berwarna merah itu'pun terbuka, mereka semua'pun segera masuk kedalamnya.

 **|Pangkalan Udara Militer Konoha|**

Terlihat pada landasan pacu pangkalan militer AU itu sebuah pesawat jet tipe F-22 Raptor yang tengah bersiap untuk lepas landas.

"Bantuan udara dalam perjalanan."

 _~syuutttt! whusss!~_

Kedua Booster burung besi itu menyemburkan api, mendorong pesawat tempur itu untuk berjalan dan lepas landas.

"Tiba dalam 4 menit."

 **|Departemen Pertahanan|**

"Kode Merah. Air Space 1 dan 2 diizinkan." Para agen itu'pun segera mengambil persenjataan. Suasana dalam gedung itu'pun setiap detiknya semakin tegang.

"Alpha, Beta, Gama, Ready One!"

"Pergi ke koridor barat!"

"Pergi ke koridor barat!"

Para sniper yang ada di gedung itu segera menuju ke pos mereka, yakni atap.

 _~dzzztt!~_

Atap gedung itu terbuka dan mengeluarkan sebuah senjata berat peluncur roket.

Semua orang yang ada di dalam gedung itu'pun berhamburan keluar dari gedung itu dengan panik. "Ini bukan latihan, segera mengungsi!" Teriak beberapa agen secara langsung maupun menggunakan pengeras suara.

Pesawat sejenis hercules yang sebelumnya telah diprediksi akan menuju Gedung Departemen Pertahanan itu akhirnya tiba di depan gedung departemen dan...

 _~dor! dor! dor! dor!~_

Menembakkan senjatanya pada orang-orang di sekitar gedung itu.

"Semua unit, Kode Merah-Triple S Rank!"

"Kuulangi. Semua unit, Kode Merah-Triple S Rank!"

 _~dor! dor! dor! dor!~_

Pesawat berjenis hercules C-130 itu terus menembakkan senjatanya keberbagai arah, terus menembakkannya senjatanya pada apa saja yang ada di depannya tak peduli itu benda mati maupun makhluk hidup. Banyak orang meregang nyawa karenanya, tak peduli ia adalah seorang agen, polisi, warga sipil, pekerja dan gelandangan.

Peluncur roket di atas gedung itu tiba-tiba saja bergerak dengan sendirinya, mengarahkan direksi peluru roketnya pada pesawat C-130 itu.

 _~whuss! whuss!~_

Dan tak lama kemudian, dua buah roket'pun akhirnya meluncur dengan cepat kearah pesawat itu di susul dengan roket-roket berikutnya.

"Suar!" Ujar Sang pilot dari pesawat tak di kenal itu.

Sang co-pilot segera melakukan apa yang diinstruksikan oleh Sang pilot dengan menekan sebuah tombol merah yang ada di atas kepalanya.

 _~zruutttt! duarr! duarr! duarr!~_

Puluhan hingga ratusan suar keluar karenanya dan menghalau roket-roket itu.

 **|Departemen Pertahanan|**

Kaisar dan ketujuh Menteri Pertahannya'pun akhirnya tiba di bunker bawah tanah.

"Ayo cepat!"

"Temukan putriku!" Ujar Sang Kaisar pada salah satu pengawalnya.

"Alpha, segera cari Tuan Putri!"

 **|Kembali ke pesawat|**

Pesawat itu'pun terus menerus melakukan aksinya dengan menembakkan senapan mesinnya pada apa saja yang ada di depannya.

 _~duarr! duarr! duarr!~_

Satu persatu mobil yang terparkir rapi pada sisi jalan meledak dan menciptakan efek domino hingga mobil terakhir yang berada di ujung jalan.

"Merunduk! Jangan Bergerak!" Ujar para agen yang berada di luar gedung memperingatkan semua warga sipil yang berlarian tak tentu arah.

"Merunduk! Jangan ada di jalan! Berlindung!"

 _~dor! dor! dor! dor!~_

Pesawat itu mengalihkan direksi tembakannya pada atap gedung dan langsung menembakinya dan berhasil mengenai semua sniper yang berjaga di atap, bahkan bendera kebanggaan Jepang'pun tak luput dari peluru hingga akhirnya jatuh.

 _~whuss!~_

Pesawat Jet F-22 Raptor yang sebelumnya berada di pangkalan kini telah mendekati sasaran.

"PPD Command, ini Wolfhound 6. Pesawat Hantu terlihat." Ujar Sang pilot F-22 Raptor itu kepada pangkalannya.

"Wolfhound 6, menembaklah! Ulangi, Menembaklah!" Balas orang dari pangkalan militer melalui alat komunikasinya.

"Dimengerti." Balas Sang Pilot dan ia'pun langsung menekan tombol merah pada tuas kendali pesawatnya.

 _~chess! whuss!~_

Sebuah misil keluar dari lambung pesawat jet itu dan langsung melesat menuju pesawat hantu.

 _'Missil Lock'_ Dua kata itulah yang muncul pada radar pesawat C-130 itu. Karena tak mau terkena misil itu, sang ko-pilot pesawat hantu itu'pun segera mengeluarkan suar, namun sayang, suar yang tersisa telah terlebih dahulu habis sebelum berhasil menghalau misil itu dan alhasil...

 _~duarrr!~_

Bagian ekor pesawat hantu itu terkena dengan telak, menyebabkan pesawat itu kehilangan kendali dan akhirnya jatuh ke halaman terbuka gedung Departemen Pertahanan.

 **|Kembali Ke Kaisar|**

"Tuan Kaisar." Panggil salah satu pengawalnya. Sang Kaisar'pun segera menghampiri pengawalnya itu.

"Kami mendapat konfirmasi bahwa pesawat hantu itu jatuh, Tuan." Ujar pengawal.

Kaisar terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih."

"Aku ingin menghubungi Konoha Army dan kepolisian." Ujar Sang Kaisar Kyubi tegas pada salah satu pengawalnya. "Cari tahu apa itu pesawat tunggal atau tidak."

"Baik, Tuan."

"Nanabi, dimana putriku?" Tanya Sang Kaisar pada Menteri Pertahanan Nanabi.

•••••

•••••

•••••

Mati, satu kata yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan mereka semua yang terbaring diatas tanah. Banyak orang tak bersalah pada penyerangan itu meregang nyawa. Sebenarnya, apa tujuan pelaku penyerangan ini?

Disaat semua orang tengah memfokuskan pertahatian mereka pada gedung pertahan dan pada orang-orang yang terbaring tak berdaya, tiba-tiba beberapa truk sampah dan truk box berhenti di belakang kerumanan penonton itu. Bagian samping bak truk box itu terbuka, menampilakan sepucuk senapan mesin kaliber 50 mm dan dua orang bertopeng sebagai pengoprasinya. Sedangkan, bagian belakang truk sampah berwarna hijau itu terbuka dan mngeluarkan sekitar 15 orang lebih bersenjata dan memakai topeng.

 _~dor! dor! dor! dor!~_

Tanpa aba-aba sedikit'pun, mereka semua langsung menembakkan senjata mereka kekerumunan itu dan alhasil, banyak orang yang tak bersalah kembali meregang nyawa.

Para agen'pun bersiaga kembali saat mendengar suara tembakan itu.

Namun sayang, karena mereka terlambat menghindar hanya sedetik, mereka semua'pun terkena tembakan teroris-teroris itu dan menambah korban jiwadi tempat itu.

 _~dor! dor! dor!~_

Baku tembak terjadi antara teroris dan dan agen yang ada di luar gedung itu, satu-persatu agen berguguran terkena timah panas dari para teroris.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan para agen, para teroris'pun juga satu-persatu berjatuhan terkena timah panas para agen. Namun, karena jumlah teroris lebih banyak, mereka'pun akhirnya dapat melumpuhkan semua agen dan kembali bergerak menuju dalam gedung.

 **|Kaisar|**

"Tuan Kaisar. Ada hal penting yang harus aku sampaikan padamu." Ujar salah satu agen dari Kaisar. "Gedung Departemen pertahanan mendapat serangan darat." Sambungnya.

••••

••••

 _~dor! dor! dor!~_

Baku tembak'pun kembali terjadi, kini terjadi antara teroris dan agen-agen yang berjaga di dalam gedung.

 **|Konoha: Crisis Room|**

"Semua bersiap!"

"Tim respon cepat kompi Easy, suruh mereka bergerak

secepatnya! Seberapa buruk keadaanya?" Tanya seorang berpangkat Jenderal bintang tiga yang baru saja memasuki ruang darurat yang ada di Konoha sembari duduk pada kursi yang ada dibagian ujung meja panjang di ruangan itu.

"Pagar depan telah di tembus."

"Letnan Jenderal Hiruzen, ada C-130 terbakar di halaman selatan dan baku tembak mengamuk di utara." Jawab seorang agen yang duduk pada meja memanjang itu.

"Astaga. Dimana Kaisar." Ujar Letjen Hiruzen dengan raut muka yang jelas menampakkan keterkejutan.

"Di dalam bungker." Jawab agen lainnya.

 **|Gedung Departemen Pertahanan|**

Kepulan asap tebal membumbung di halaman gedung departemen pertahan itu akibat granat asap yang di lemparkan oleh para teroris.

Beberapa anggota kepolisian'pun akhirnya datang membantu dan langsung menembakki orang-orang yang mereka duga sebagai teroris dari belakang.

Seorang sniper dan seorang pengintai dari kubu teroris yang mengetahui akan kedatangan anggota kepolisian itu segera bersiaga dengan tiarap di tanah, meletakkan senapan sniper itu diatas tubuh seorang agen yang sudah tak bernyawa dan mulai membidik.

 _~dor!~_

Polisi pertama berhasil di jatuhkan dengan menyarangkan sebuah timah panas pada kepalanya.

 _~dor!~_

Polisi kedua'pun juga berhasil di jatuhkan, begitu pula seterusnya.

 _~dor!~_

Tanpa di duga-duga seorang agen yang melihat keberadaan sniper itu langsung menembakkan pistolnya pada kepala sniper dan pengintainya itu.

 **|Jalanan|**

 _~brumm!~_

Belasan kendaraan militer bersenjatakan senapan mesin kaliber 50 mm yang mengangkut puluhan tentara terlihat melaju dengan cepat memenuhi jalan. Belasan halikopter'pun terlihat tengah melaju diatas mereka.

 **|Gedung Departemen Pertahan: Bungker|**

"Hubungkan aku dengan Konoha sekarang!" Perintah Sang Kaisar.

"Baik, Tuan. Sedang di sambungkan."

Suasana dalam bungker itu'pun sempat hening untuk beberapa saat sebelum...

 _~grep! jleb!~_

Seorang agen tiba-tiba saja menikam kepala agen lainnya dengan sebilah bayonet.

 _~bugh!~_

Seorang agen bersurai oranye terlihat memukul kepala dari agen yang beru saja mengambil pistolnya.

Suasana'pun semakin menegangkan dimana saat ini agen mereka tengah menembaki teman-temannya sendiri dengan pistol.

"Yahiko, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kaisar pada agennya yang memiliki surai oranye.

Agen bernama Yahiko itu'pun kemudian menodongkan pistolnya pada Sang Kaisar setelah menembak agen lainnya.

"Jalan!" Perintah agen-agen itu menggiring ketujuh menteri pertahan.

Yahiko'pun berjalan mendekati Kaisar lalu mencincing kerah kaisar.

"Pain, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sang Kaisar.

 _~bugh! bugh!~_

Tanpa aba-aba sedikit'pun, Pain langsung mengahantamkan pistolnya pada perut Kaisar setelah itu, ia'pun langsung mencekik lehernya hingga Sang Kaisar terduduk tak berdaya. "Panggil aku Pain!"

 **|Gedung Departemen Pertahanan: Halaman|**

Suasana di halaman gedung semakin memanas di setiap detiknya ditambah dengan kedatangan sebuah truk sampah yang membawa sepucuk senapan mesin kaliber 50 dan membawa belasan teroris pada baknya.

 _~Wungg! wungg!~_

Mobil polisi'pun juga semakin banyak berdatangan dan langsung menembakki para teroris dari belakang.

 **|Konoha: Crisis Room|**

"Sial! Dimana Kompi Easy?" Tanya Letjen Hiruzen.

"Lima menit, Pak tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" Potong seorang pria paruh baya bersurai putih dengan bintang empat di masing-masing pundaknya yang baru saja datang.

"Orang kita ada yang di sandera, termasuk Kaisar, dan di dalam bungker."

 **|Gedung Departemen Pertahan|**

Agen-agen kembali keluar dari dalam gedung pertahanan dan langsung menembaki teroris dengan pistol mereka.

"TIARAP!" Ujar salah satu teroris pada melalui alat komunikasinya. Semua teroris'pun langsung tiarap ditanah.

 _~dor! dor! dor!~_

Dua orang teroris yang ada di truk sampah itu'pun tiba-tiba menembakkan kaliber 50 nya pada para agen yang baru keluar.

Polisi-polisi yang berada di belakang truk sampah itu langsung menembaki bak truk sampah itu dengan pistol mereka.

Pintu bak'pun tiba-tiba terbuka, memunculkan seorang teroris dengan kaliber 50 yang langsung ia tembakkan kearah polisi dan berhasil menumbangkan hampir seluruh polisi yang membentuk barikade di belakang truknya.

"RPG!" Teriak salah satu agen memperingatkan agen yang lainnya saat ia melihat seorang teroris yang sedang memanggul sebuah RPG.

 _~whuss! duarr!~_

RPG'pun di tembakkan dan meluncur kearah pintu gedung pertahan lalu meledak, mementalkan semua agen yang ada di sana.

Karena agen-agen yang berjaga telah berhasil mereka lumpuhkan, teroris-teroris itu'pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka memasuki gedung.

Sedangkan di luar gedung, terlihatlah beberapa mobil box yang berhenti di depan pintu gedung yang baru saja di hancurkan. Beberapa teroris terlihat berjalan mendekatinya dan langsung membuka box nya, mengeluarkan puluhan kotak berwarna hijau dan membawanya masuk kedalam gedung.

Baku tembak antara agen dan teroris kini terjadi di dalam gedung dan kubu teroris berhasil memenangkannya dengan cara melempar granat.

"Mereka menyusuri lorong. Kami hanya berempat." Ujar seorang pria di ruang monitor gedung itu pada pihak yang mungkin saja bisa membantu mereka.

"Tahan posisi kalian! Paham?"

Tanpa mereka ketahui, di luar ruang monitor itu saat ini tengah berkumpul beberapa anggota teroris dan saat ini mereka sedang memasang peledak C-4 pada pintu ruang monitor itu.

"Aku lindungi pintu ini. Lindungi yang lain!"

 _~duar!~_

Peledak C-4 itu'pun akhirnya di ledakkan dan pintu'pun akhirnya roboh. Pada saat pintu itu roboh, teroris itu'pun memanfaatkannya dengan melempar beberapa granat kedalamnya.

"Departemen pertahan jatuh!"

"Departemen pertahan jatuh!"

 _~bugh!~_

"Sialan kau!"

 _~dor!~_

 **|Konoha: Crisis Room|**

"Astaga. Mereka telah menguasai seluruh bagian Departemen Pertahanan." Ujar salah satu agen yang saat ini duduk di depan monitor komputer.

 **|Halaman Gedung|**

Akhirnya, konvoi militer yang sedari tadi di tunggu-tunggu tiba juga di gedung pertahan. Para prajurit segera turun dari truk dan menbentuk formasi.

"Bergerak! Bergerak!"

Puluhan ambulan'pun juga tiba di waktu yang hampir berbarengan dengan pasukan militer. Puluhan tim medis'pun segera keluar dan mengevakuasi seluruh korban.

 _~sruutt!~_

Seorang pria berpakaian kaos hitam ketat yang dilapisi oleh armor anti peluru dengan celana panjang militer berwarna hitam dan mengenakan kacamata bercahaya putih kebiruan terjun menggunakan tali dari salah satu halikopter.

"Command, Sniper tim satu, siap." Ujar para sniper yang saat ini telah berada diatas atap gedung di depan gedung Departemen pertahanan.

 **|Bungker|**

"Sisi timur aman. Sisi barat aman." Ujar seorang perempuan berambut biru tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada monitor dari komputer yang ada di bungker bawah tanah Departemen pertahanan. "Pengambilan kendali selesai. Ventilasi gedung di tutup. Semua lampu padam. Sistem gedung pertahanan aman. Jaringan dari luar dikunci."

"Kerja bagus, Konan." Ujar Pain.

 **|Luar Gedung|**

"Kita menuju Gedung Departemen Pertahanan. Sejauh ini, perimeter sudah di tetapkan. Kita menunggu info dari intel, setelah dapat Pleton pertama akan menerobos." Ujar pria berambut hitam bob yang diketahui adalah Mayor Maito Guy kepada seluruh pemimpin pleton dikompi yang dipimpinnya. "Tunggu perintahku untuk mengeksekusi."

"Baik, Pak." Balas seluruh pempin pleton.

 **|Konoha: Crisis Room|**

Tiba-tiba saja monitor di depan mereka berubah gambar dan menunjukkan gambar seorang pria berjas dan berdasi hitam dengan dalaman putih yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Pengawal Kaisar, kau selamat? Dimana Kaisar?" Tanya Arashi.

 _~dor!~_

Belum sempat menjawab sepatah kata'pun, pengawal itu telah di tembak terlebih dahulu dari arah samping kanan.

"Astaga." Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu'pun terkejut saat melihat aksi pembunuhan itu.

Seorang pria yang di ketahui sebagai Kaisar di seret maju dengan kepala yang di todong uah pistol oleh seorang teroris.

Semua'pun tambah terkejut.

"Jangan bernegosiasi!" Perintah Sang Kaisar dan berkat ucapannya itu, ia'pun langsung di bekap dan ditarik mundur oleh teroris yang menodongnya.

Seorang pria berambut jingga maju kedepan monitor. "Tuan. Aku menyandera Kaisar mu. Sekarang tarik seluruh pasukanmu mundur!" Ujarnya dengan datar tanpa ekspersi sedikit'pun.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Arashi.

"Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Aku hanyalah orang yang menguasai Departemen pertahan kalian. Sekarang, suruh orang mu mundur!"

"Mundur! Perintahkan semua unit mundur!" Perintah Arashi.

"Dimengerti."

 **|Luar Gedung Pertahanan|**

"Currahee masuk! Currahee masuk." Ujar sebuah suara dari alat komunikasi milik Mayor itu.

"Currahee disini, ganti." Balas Maito Guy.

"Kaisar saat ini di sandera di dalam gedung, jangan ada salah satu dari pasukanmu yang masuk kedalam!"

"Dimengerti."

"Semua, kita tetap berjaga diluar! Jangan ada satu orang'pun dari kalian yang masuk kedalam!" Ujar Maito Guy kepada seluruh bawahannya.

"Apa? Kenapa kita tidak diizinkan maju Mayor Guy?" Protes salah satu anak buahnya yang memiliki penampilan persis sepertinya.

"Ini perintah langsung dari Jenderal, Sersan Lee." Balas Guy.

"Tapi~~"

"Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan, Lee. Jika kita menerobos masuk, bukan tidak mugkin mereka akan mengeksekusi sandera mereka termasuk Kaisar."

"Aku mengerti."

 **|•••••••••|**

 **|••••••••|**

 **|•••••••|**

 **|••••••|**

 **|•••••|**

 **|••••|**

 **|•••|**

 **|••|**

 **|•|**

 **.:::::::To Be Continued:::::::.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Pertama, maaf bila chap ini terkesan aneh dan sedikit membingungkan dan harus saya potong terlebih dahulu.**

 **Kedua, Hanya sebagai peringatan. Jangan samakan fic ini dengan fic lain karena tidak akan sama.  
**

 **Ketiga, Sekian dan Terima Kasih.**


	6. Chapter 6

**.::::::::I Am The Soldier::::::::.**

 **••**

 **•**

 **Naruto dan segala unsur yang mungkin akan muncul di fict ini BUKAN MILIK SAYA, melainkan milik pembuat mereka.**

 **••**

 **•**

 **M {Tidak ada Lemon (atau mungkin)}**

 **••**

 **•**

 **O. Naruto X ...**

 **•••**

 **••**

 **•**

* * *

"Jadi, bagaimana kita akan masuk kedalamnya tanpa ketahuan? Kita tidak mungkin masuk melewati pintu yang ada di gedung itu karena pasti mereka telah berjaga di sana. Jarvis, tunjukkan denah gedung Departemen Pertahanan!" Ujar Naruto. Sebuah hologram 3 dimensi replika gedung Departemen Pertahanan muncul ditampilan komputer kacamatanya.

"Carilah jalan paling aman untuk masuk ke dalam gedung." Ujar Naruto pada kacamata itu.

"Baiklah, Tuan. Satu-satunya jalan paling aman untuk masuk kedalam hanyalah melalui gorong-gorong." Ujar Jarvis sambil menunjukkan gorong-gorong yang ia maksud dengan warna merah. "Gorong-gorong ini memiliki panjang 60 meter dari pintu terdekat yang ada di jalanan 10 meter dari tempat ini dan akan membawa Tuan hingga toilet perempuan di lantai pertama, tapi..."

"Tapi apa, Jarvis?"

"Tapi jalan keluar dalam toilet itu kemungkinan telah di tutupi oleh keramik dan semen." Sambung Jarvis.

"Begitu ya."

••••

••••

••••

Berjalan mengendap-endap dijalanan yang sepi, itulah yang dilakukan oleh Naruto saat ini dengan memakai dua rompi anti peluru sekaligus. Melihat kekanan dan kekiri guna memastikan apakah ada yang mengikutinya atau tidak, kemudian berjongkok didepan sebuah penutup gorong-gorong. Dibukanya tutup itu menggunakan tangan kosong, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara.

"Sial! Bau disini masih bisa tercium walaupun aku sudah memakai masker seperti ini." Keluh Naruto disela-sela aktivitasnya menyusuri gorong-gorong itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

Kini Naruto'pun telah sampai pada sebuah tangga yang menempel pada dinding gorong-gorong. Naruto berjalan menaikki tangga itu terlebih dahulu sambil membawa sebuah bahan peledak di tangannya. Ia'pun menempelkan bahan peledak yang dibawanya pada tutup gorong-gorong diatasnya kemudian turun kembali.

 _~klik! dummmbb!~_

Peledak itu'pun meledak dan membuat keramik yang ada diatas tutup gorong-gorong itu pecah.

Sementara itu, di dalam toilet wanita, terlihatlah seorang perempuan bersurai merah yang memakai jas, rok diatas lutut dan dasi berwarna hitam dengan dalaman putih terlihat mondar-mandir dengan raut muka gelisah. Gelisah karena memikirkan tentang kondisi Ayahnya.

 _~dummbb!~_

Ia'pun tersentak saat mendengar suara yang seperti suara ledakan itu dan tanpa sengaja ia melihat beberapa keramik toilet ini telah pecah.

 _~Tungg! tungg!~_

Setelah itu, suara seperti suara besi yang dipukul masuk kedalam indra pendengarannya.

Perempuan itu'pun berjalan mendekati keramik yang pecah itu dan menyingkirkannya beberapa keramik. Sebuah penutup gorong-gorong terlihat setelahnya.

 _~tung! tung!~_

Tutup gorong-gorong itu'pun terbuka dengan sendirinya, mengeluarkan dan memperlihatkan sebuah kepala berlapis helm militer dan memakai kacamata bercahaya biru dan juga memakai masker hitam.

Perempuan itu cukup terkejut dibuatnya dan terlihat ingin berteriak.

"Ssstttt! Jangan berteriak! Jangan berteriak, oke." Ujar si pemakai helm itu saat melihat kondisi perempuan itu. "Bisa kau membantuku menyingkirkan tutup ini?" Pinta nya.

"Ba-Baiklah." Perempuan itu'pun membantunya menyingkirkan tutup gorong-gorong yang ada di kepalanya.

"Terima kasih, Nona." Ujarnya sembari berusaha keluar dari gorong-gorong itu.

"Apakah kau adalah Putri Kurama?" Tanya Pria bermasker hitam itu memastikan.

"Y-ya." Balas perempuan bernama Kurama itu.

"Baguslah, sekarang kau harus keluar dari sini! Masuklah ke gorong-gorong ini dan berjalanlah sejauh 60 meter lalu keluar! Kau akan aman, temui pasukan militer di sana dan katakan untuk kepada mereka untuk tetap berjaga di depan. Katakan ini adalah perintah dari Letnan."

"Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan, Otou-sama." Tanya Kurama.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Be-benarkah?"

"Kau tenang saja. Dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah, tapi aku akan ikut denganmu." Balas Kurama.

"Bukan itu yang ku katakan padamu tadi. Kau harus masuk kedalam gorong-gorong itu dan keluar dari sini!"

"Tidak! Aku akan ikut bersama mu dan menyelamatkan Otou-sama, lagi pula aku bisa menggunakan senjata sebaik kau menggunakannya." Teguh Kurama yang masih tetap memilih jalannya.

"Hah...Baiklah, kau akan bisa ikut dengan kami, tapi sebelum itu, pakailah ini!" Ujar Naruto sambil melepaskan satu rompi anti pelurunya dan memberikannya pada Kurama. "Ini." Naruto melepaskan helmnya dan memperlihatkan rambutnya yang berwarna putih.

Kedua mata Kurama langsung melebar saat melihat rambut putih itu. "Na-Naruto?"

"Naruto? Bukan, aku bukan Naruto. Sekarang pakailah ini! Dan jangan bertanya lagi. Kita sedang dikejar waktu." Ia'pun memberikan helmnya pada Kurama.

"Satu lagi, ini." Naruto juga memberikan sebuah pistol berjenis deagle yang beratnya melebihi batas kepada Kurama. "Kau bisa menggunakan pistol kan?" Tanya Naruto guna memastikan.

Kurama terlihat memainkan pistol itu dengan memutar-mutarnya di ujung jari telunjuk. "Aku sudah biasa menggunakan pistol ini saat latihan."

"Baguslah. Sekarang kita akan mengendap-endap menuju ruang monitor." Dengan perlahan-lahan dan tanpa suara Naruto membuka pintu, ia alihkan pandangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri guna mencari keberadaan teroris yang mungkin saja berada di dekatnya.

 **|Ruang Monitor|**

Terlihat di dalam ruang monitor seorang teroris bertubuh gempal memakai kaos hijau muda dan masker segi empat tengah memantau kondisi seluruh ruangan pada beberapa monitor di depannya.

~ _tap! tap! tap!~_

Suara langkah kaki yang cukup nyaring merambat memasuki gendang telinga teroris itu dan membuat rasa ingin tahunya bekerja. Ia'pun berjalan mengendap-endap menuju pintu sambil membawa sebuah pistol dan keluar. Ia edarkan pandangannya kekiri, 'Tidak ada apa-apa.' Batinnya, namun...

 _~grep!~_

Sebuah tangan yang terbalut sarung tangan hitam tiba-tiba saja membekap mulutnya, menariknya kebelakang. "EHHMM! EHNNM!" Ia'pun memberontak mencoba melepaskan diri dari bekapan tangan itu.

 _~jleb!~_

Namun sayang, karena tak mau ketahuan, sang pembekap'pun langsung menusukkan sebuah bayonet kelehernya. "Diamlah!" Sang pelaku pembekapan dan penikaman yang ternyata adalah Naruto berjalan memasuki ruang monitor setelah mengambil senjata FN-2000 beserta amunisnya yang dibawa teroris itu dan memberikannya pada Kurama serta menarik kembali pistol yang tadi diberikannya. "Jarvis, bisakah kau meretas sistem gedung ini dan mematikan seluruh CCTV?" Tanya Naruto pada kacamatanya.

"Tentu saja, Tuan." Naruto'pun kemudian menghubungkan kacamatanya kekomputer di ruang itu dengan sebuah kabel USB, bahasa-bahasa komputer silih berganti muncul pada layar monitor komputer itu.

 _'Access Granted.'_ Begitulah tulisan yang muncul pada layar monitor komputer itu setelah Jarvis berhasil menyelesaikan tugasmya.

 _|Bunker|_

Satu-persatu gambar pada layar monitor yang menampilakan kondisi ruangan di seluruh gedung tiba-tiba mati. Seorang perempuan berambut biru yang mengoprasikan komputer itu'pun tak ayal menjadi panik. "Pain!" Panggilnya pada pria bersurai oranye di belakangnya.

Pain'pun berjalan mendekati perempuan itu dan melihat-lihat kondisi monitor didepannya. "Bisakah kau mengembalikannya?"

"Akan kucoba."

••••

 **|Ruang Monitor.|**

"Kurama. Apa kau tahu tempat dimana menteri-menteri itu menyimpan telepon sat mereka?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya. Biasanya mereka meletakkannya di ruang kerja mereka." Balas Kurama.

 **|Kembali Ke Bunker|**

"Bawa Tuan Kyubi kemari!" Perintah Pain pada salah satu bawahannya.

Salah seorang teroris'pun segara memotong ikatan pada tangan Kaisar yang terikat pada teralis besi bungker itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Menteri bergelar Nibi yang diikat tepat di sebelah Kaisar dengan panik.

"Tuan!" Panggil Menteri bergelar Sanbi yang diikat di sebelah Menteri Nibi.

Teroris itu menarik Kaisar dengan kasarnya menuju depan layar monitor. "Aku tak tertarik dengan kode peluncuran nuklir milikmu, tapi aku tertarik dengan ekor sepuluhmu. Sekarang duduk!" Perintah Pain.

 _~brukh!~_

Dua orang teroris yang menarik Kaisar'pun mendudukkan Kaisar di kursi dengan kasar.

"Kau dari Akatsuki?" Tebak Kaisar. "Jelas sekali kau dari sana, tidak ada organisasi teroris yang berani bertindak seperti ini selain Akatsuki." Sambungnya.

"Aku bekerja untuk perdamaian, Tuan Kaisar. Mencari perdamaian dengan cara membuat semua orang mengalami rasa sakit sehingga mereka tidak lagi ingin berperang, dan untuk mengakhiri pertempuran yang telah kau mulai." Ujar Pain dengan nada yang amat sangat datar sekali. "Temukan putrinya, Tuan Putri Kurama, dan bawa dia kemari." Perintah Pain.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Kurama? Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada putriku?" Ujar Kaisar dengan nada yang selalu meninggi di setiap kalimatnya sambil memberontak dari ikatan yang mengikat kedua tangannya.

 **|Konoha: Crisis Room|**

Seorang pria tua berambut putih putih terlihat masuk kedalam ruang darurat yang berada di Konoha. "Tuan Perdana Menteri Hachibi, karena Kaisar Kyubi tak bisa pergi dari tugas nya, atas mandat yang di berikan tuan Kaisar Kyubi jika ia dalam keadaan darurat, maka Perdana menteri secara resmi menjadi Kaisar pengganti. Kau adalah Kaisar pengganti Jepang." Ujar Arashi sambil berdiri di depan Perdana Menteri Hacibi.

"Apa mereka masih hidup?" Tanya Perdana Menteri yang saat ini telah menjadi Kaisar itu.

"Ya."

Kaisar Hachibi terlihat menganggukkan kepala nya pelan lalu berjalan menuju Kursi yang telah di persiapkan di bagian paling ujung meja pertemuan di ruang itu dan duduk di sana, diikuti oleh seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu yang kembali duduk di tempat mereka.

"Tuan, kami sudah mengamankan perimeter Gedung Departemen Pertahan dan mengamankan radius 10 blok." Jelas Arashi.

"Kita mendapat kontak dari dalam Gedung Departemen Pertahanan." Ujar salah satu Agen yang duduk di sebelah Letjen Hiruzen. "Jejaknya dari telepon Sat Menteri Pertahanan Rokubi."

"Terima!" Ujar Kaisar Hachibi. "Tuan Rokubi!" Panggil Kaisar baru itu pada sang penelepon.

"Bukan." Jawab sang penelepon.

"Perkenalkan dirimu!" Ujar Kaisar Hachibi.

 **"Arc-Angel One."** Balas sang penelepon.

"Salah satu anak buahmu, Jenderal?" Tanya Hachibi pada Arashi.

"Nama?" Tanya Arashi pada penelepon.

 **"White One."** Balas penelepon.

Kedua mata Arashi dan Hiruzen seketika melebar saat mendengarnya. "Astaga. Naruto! Dimana kau?" Tanya Arashi pada penelepon yang tak lain adalah anaknya sendiri Naruto.

"Aku didalam ruang kerja Menteri Rokubi." Jawab Naruto.

"Apa? Kenapa kau masuk ke gedung, Naruto? Kau bisa membahayakan nyawa Kaisar." Semprot Arashi.

"Naruto, cepat keluar dari sana!" Sambung Hiruzen.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, Jenderal-Jenderal sekalian. Aku berani menjamin mereka tidak akan mengeksekusi Kaisar, apa kaisar ada di bunker?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjamin?" Tanya Hachibi.

"Baiklah, pertama, mereka pasti memiliki alasan tertentu dengan menyandera Kaisar dan ketujuh menteri pertahanan, jadi mereka tidak akan membunuh mereka sebelum mereka mendapatkan apa yang dimiliki kedelapan orang itu dan waktu adalah faktor yang paling menentukan untuk saat ini." Jelas Naruto. "Apa kalian tahu apa yang sedang diincar oleh teroris-teroris itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Yang mereka miliki." Tiba-tiba saja kedua mata Kaisar Hachibi membulat. "Jangan-jangan,,,,,,,,, mereka mengincar Jubi." Ujarnya dengan terkejut.

"Apa?" Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu'pun sontak terkejut.

"Apa itu Jubi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Itu rahasia." Balas Hachibi pelan.

"Rahasia? Sungguh? Baiklah tuan, tapi, apakah anda pernah mendengar sebuah pepatah tua yang mengatakan 'aku harus tahu.'"

Kaisar Hachibi terlihat menimbang-nimbang permintaan Naruto. "Apakah dia bisa di percaya." Tanya Kaisar Hachibi pada Jenderal Arashi.

"Naruto adalah putraku Tuan Kaisar." Jawab Arashi. "Jadi, aku percaya bahwa dia bisa di percaya." Sambungnya.

"Baiklah, Jubi adalah sebuah protokol militer sangat rahasia. Sistem otomatis A-3 dalam hal peluncuran nuklir. Jubi adalah satu-satunya kode untuk mengehentikan nuklir mencapai target. Hanya 9 orang yang memilikinya yaitu ketujuh menteri pertahan, Kaisar, dan aku. Dengan kode itu mereka bisa menghancurkan tempat yang bisa menjangkau nuklir, dan itu bisa membuat Jepang rentan terhadap serangan nuklir."

"Kalau begitu ubah kodenya." Saran Naruto.

"Kami tak bisa. Jubi telah dirancang dengan sistem isolasi pertahanan diri total. Satu-satunya cara untuk mengubah kodenya adalah langsung dari komputer itu sendiri yang mana ada di dalam bunker Departemen Pertahanan." Jelas Hachibi yang berkolaborasi dengan Arashi.

"Kaisar akan bertahan selama yang dia bisa, tapi jika mereka mendapatkan putrinya, jika mereka menyakitinya, kau pasti tahu, tak seorang'pun yang bisa bertahan dengan kondisi seperti itu." Ujar Menteri Hachibi.

"Tenang saja. Dia ada bersamaku sekarang, tapi sialnya, dia tidak ingin keluar dari gedung ini kecuali tanpa ayahnya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, jaga dia baik-baik Naruto! Jangan sampai pihak teroris menangkapnya."

"Baiklah akan kuusahakan semampuku, lalu dimana letak bunker nya?"

"Pertama, kau harus pergi menuju lift dengan pintu merah lalu tekanlah tombol kombinasi 2-1-3."

"Apakah tidak ada rute lain? Rute itu terlalu bahaya untuk saat ini."

"Ya, kau bisa pergi ke perpustakaan."

"Baiklah. Kurama, kita menuju perpustakaan. Persiapkan dirimu. Jangan asal menembak!"

"Baiklah."

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu menuju perpustakaan tanpa suara sedikit'pun.

 _~cyuut! cyuut! cyuut!~_

Ia'pun langsung menembak setiap teroris yang mengetahui keberadaannya dengan sebuah senapan AR-15 berperedam miliknya. Beberapa menit kemudian, kini mereka berdua telah memasuki perpustakaan. "Baiklah, aku telah berada di dalam perpustakaan. Sekarang di mana tombol itu." Tanya Naruto pada Kaisar Hachibi.

"Pergilah ke alfabet S! Setelah itu carilah sebuah buku berjudul 'Shinobi'."

 **|Dalam Bunker|**

"Bawa Menteri pertahan Ichibi ke depan!" Perintah Pain.

Dua orang bawahannya lalu memotong pengikat yang mengikat kedua tangan Menteri Ichibi lalu menyeretnya kedepan. Meletakkan kepala menteri itu pada sebuah kursi. Pain'pun mengambil sebuah pisau lipat dari sakunya dan menempelkan sembari menekannya dengan kuat ke leher Menteri Ichibi. "Menteri pertahan Ichibi, kode Jubi mu." Tanya Pain.

Menteri Ichibi tak kunjung menjawabnya, hal itu'pun lantas membuat Pain menekankan pisau lipatnya lebih kuat pada lehernya.

"Kau bunuh dia, kau tak dapat kodenya." Ujar Sang Kaisar.

"Aku takkan bertanya lagi." Ia'pun semakin kuat menekan pisau lipatnya.

"ARRGGGHHH!" Teriak Menteri Ichibi kesakitan.

"Berikan kodenya, Ichibi!" Ujar Sang Kaisar yang sudah tak kuat melihat penyiksaan itu sambil memalingkan pandangan matanya kearah lain.

"Tuan, Kaisar." Protes yang lain.

"s-h-u-k-a-k-u." Ujar Menteri Ichibi pelan.

"Lebih keras!"

 **"S-H-U-K-A-K-U."**

Perempuan bernama Konan itu segera mengetikkan kodenya pada komputer.

 **|Konoha: Crisis Room|**

 _~tuut! tuut! tuut!~_

"Apa-apaan ini?" Tanya seorang agen saat komputer didepannya itu berbunyi. Ia'pun segera mengambil telepon. "Sambungkan aku ke Keamanan Negara."

Sedangkan salah seorang agen berjalan keluar dari ruang komputer itu menuju meja pertemuan. "Tuan, satu kode Jubi telah di masukkan." Ujarnya pada Kaisar Hachibi setelah itu ia'pun kembali keruang komputer. Semuanya'pun kembali terkejut.

"Astaga."

5 menit kemudian.

"Tuan, kode kedua dan ketiga Jubi telah di masukkan."

19 menit kemudian.

"Tuan, kode keempat Jubi telah dimaksukkan."

"Astaga, ini terlalu cepat dari perkiraan kita." Ujar Arashi.

|Gedung Departemen Pertahanan: Bunker|

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Pain saat melihat dua orang tengah berjalan mengendap-endap menuju Perpustakaan. "Cari identitas mereka." Perintahnya pada Konan.

"Baiklah." Konan'pun dengan cepat mengetik setiap tombol yang ada pada papan keyboardnya. "Tidak bisa! Kecuali perempuan itu, dia adalah putri Kaisar."

"Cari dia!"

 **|Gedung Departemen Pertahanan: Koridor|**

 _~dor! dor! dor!~_

Baku tembak antara Naruto dan Kurama melawan teroris'pun akhirnya tak bisa di hindari karena keberadaan mereka telah di ketahui. Beberapa saat kemudian, kelompok Naruto'pun akhirnya dapat menaklukkan kelompok teroris itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang jalan mana yang harus kami pilih?" Tanya Naruto pada orang-orang yang berada di Konoha crisis room.

"Jangan pilih keduanya! Apakah di depan mu terdapat sebuah lukisan?" Amat sangat tidak jelas sekali bagi Naruto. Karena apa? Karena ada banyak lukisan yamg berjejer rapi sepanjang tembok.

"Ada banyak sekali lukisan disini? Beri tahu lebih spesifik!"

"Carilah lukisan pemandangan Gunung Fuji!"

"Baiklah, aku sudah menemukannya."

"Copot lukisan itu dari dinding! Masukkan kode 1-3-7-8-9-0-1, kemudian berikan sidik jari Tuan Putri Kurama!" Naruto'pun segera melakukan apa yang diinstruksikan oleh Kaisar Hachibi, mencopot foto itu, memasukkan kodenya, dan. "Kurama, letakkan jarimu disini!" Tunjuk Naruto pada panel berwarna hijau yang menempel didinding itu.

Kurama'pun segera menempelkan kelima jarinya pada panel itu. Cahaya berwarna putih bergerak naik turun pada panel itu menandakan bahwa ia tengah mengscan sidik jari Kurama.

 _'Identity: Kurama'_ Begitulah tulisan yang muncul pada panel disebelah panel sidik jari itu setelah Kurama menarik kembali tangannya. Tembok putih itu'pun tiba-tiba bergeser ke kanan dan ke kiri, memperlihatkan sebuah tangga besi berwarna hitam yang menjulang turun kebawah.

"Apakah kau sudah membukanya?" Tanya Kaisar pengganti itu pada Naruto.

"Ya." Balas Naruto dengan singkat.

"Ikuti saja lorong itu maka kau akan sampai di bunker."

 **|Gedung Departemen Pertahanan: Bunker|**

"Bawa Tuan Menteri Pertahan Gobi kedepan, tuan-tuan!" Perintah Pain pada teroris-teroris bawahannya.

Dua bawahan itu'pun segera melakukan apa yang di perintahkan oleh pemimpin mereka, membawa Menteri Gobi maju kedepan.

"Sebutkan kode Jubi mu?"

"Tidak akan!" Balas Menteri tinggi berpakaian hitam merah bermasker itu.

 _~bugh!~_

Atas jawabannya itu, Pain'pun langsung mendaratkan bogemnya pada pipi kanan menteri malang itu hingga membuatnya jatuh tersungkur tak berdaya di dinginnya lantai bungker. "Bawa dia kemari!" Perintah Pain kepada bawahannya untuk menyeret menteri Gobi kembali berdiri dihadapannya. "Sebutkan kode Jubi mu, Tuan Menteri."

"Sudah kubilang, tidak akan."

 _~bugh!~_

Pain kembali memukul menteri malang itu pada bagian perutnya.

"Cough." Darah segar merembes keluar dari sudut bibir Menteri Gobi itu.

"Katakan!" Ulang Pain.

"Ti-tidak a-akan."

"Hm, ternyata kau tangguh juga, tak heran jika fisikmu lebih besar dari menteri lainnya."

 _~bugh! bugh! bugh! brakh!~_

Pain'pun menghantamkan tinjunya pada beberapa bagian tubuh menteri itu seperti perut, dada, dan kepala, menjadikan tubuh besar itu menjadi seperti samsak tinju dan akhirnya, menteri malang itu kembali jatuh menghantam lantai.

"Berikan kodenya, Gobi!" Perintah Kaisar yang sudah tak kuat melihat penyiksaaan itu.

"Ta-ta-pi."

"Lakukan!"

 _~bugh!~_

Pain menghantamkan tendangannya pada perut Menteri Gobi. "k-o-k-u-o." Jawab Menteri Gobi dengan bersusah payah.

"Masukan itu, Konan!"

"Baiklah."

 **|Konoha: Crisis Room|**

"Tuan, kode kelima dan keenam Jubi telah di aktifkan."

 **|•••••••••|**

 **|••••••••|**

 **|•••••••|**

 **|••••••|**

 **|•••••|**

 **|••••|**

 **|•••|**

 **|••|**

 **|•|**

 **.:::::::To Be Continued:::::::.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Maaf bila terkesan aneh.**

 **Untuk Rikarika.**

 **-Susunan pangkat sbb, prajurit, kopral, sersan, letnan, kapten, mayor, kolonel, jenderal. Dan untuk disetiap pangkat itu nantinya akan ada sub-subnya seperti letnan dua, letnan satu, brigadir jenderal, mayor jenderal, letnan jenderal. Dan untuk lebih jelasnya anda bisa mencarinya di google.  
**

 **-Untuk Pleton, Pleton adalah satuan militer yang terdiri dari 2-4 Regu dan memiliki kekuatan sekitar 16 hingga 50 orang. Tiga atau empat Peleton biasanya digabungkan untuk membentuk sebuah adalah satuan terkecil yang dipimpin oleh perwira (sebagai pemimpin Peleton, biasanya Letnan).**

 **-Disini Naruto rambutnya putih.**

 **-Dan kenapa dia bisa berada di Namikaze, mungkin akan terjawab di chap-chap depan.**

 **Terima Kasih.**


	7. Chapter 7

**.::::::::I Am The Soldier::::::::.**

 **••**

 **•**

 **Naruto dan segala unsur yang mungkin akan muncul di fict ini BUKAN MILIK SAYA, melainkan milik pembuat mereka.**

 **••**

 **•**

 **M {Tidak ada Lemon (atau mungkin)}**

 **••**

 **•**

 **O. Naruto X ...**

 **•••**

 **••**

 **•**

* * *

"Kurama!" Panggil Naruto pada Kurama yang saat ini telah sampai diujung koridor, tepat didepan pintu baja.

"Ya." Balasnya.

"Kita tak mungkin keluar bersamaan dari pintu itu." Tunjuknya pada pintu baja didepan mereka. "Jadi, aku akan kembali keluar dan membuat kejutan dari pintu depan."

"Tapi."

"Tunggu aba-abaku kemudian keluarlah dan selamatkan yang lainnya! Mengerti?" Sambung Naruto tanpa menggubris penolakan dari Kurama.

"Baiklah." Jawab Kurama pasrah.

"Baguslah. ambil ini." Naruto'pun memberikan senapan AR-15 nya pada Kurama. "Dan ini." Ia lalu menyerahkan 3 buah magazine yang ia bawa pada Kurama. "Aku hanya punya 3 mag. Gunakan itu sebaik-baiknya."

Setelah itu, Naruto kembali mengambil pistol deagle nya dan berlalu meninggalkan Kurama. "Oh, ya. Ambil ini!" Naruto melemparkan sebuah granat asap yang ia bawa. "Mungkin kau akan membutuhkannya nanti." Dan setelah itu, ia'pun pergi berlari.

"Sebenarnya dia itu siapa? Berani sekali memerintahku." Gumam Kurama sambil memperhatikan granat asap yang diberikan Naruto barusan. "Orang itu seperti mu saja."

•••••

•••••

Berjalan mengendap-endap dengan sebuah pistol ditangannya.

 _~dor!~_

Seorang teroris seketika tumbang tatkala peluru dari pistol yang dibawa Naruto bersarang dikepalanya.

"Mereka pasti akan segera ketempat ini." Gumam Naruto sambil bersembunyi dibalik tembok.

"Cari dia!" Dan benar saja. Dalam waktu yang tak lebih dari 5 menit, segerombolan teroris kini telah sampai ditempat suara pistol itu berasal.

"Jarvis, bisakah kau memperjelas penglihatan di mode night vision ini?" Tanya Naruto pelan pada kacamatanya.

"Baiklah tuan." Cahaya biru dikacamata Naruto seketika bertambah terang.

 _~cklek!~_

Ia ambil sebuah granat yang menggantung di rompi anti pelurunya dan langsung ia cabut pelatuknya, menggantinya dengan ibu jari. "hah...huh..." Mengatur pernafasan sembari menghitung durasi granat itu untuk meledak kemudian menggelindingkannya di lantai.

 _~tap!~_

Granat itu'pun membentur sepatu dari salah teroris dan membuat teroris utu sedikit tersentak. Diperhatikannya benda yang menabrak sepatunya itu dengan seksama, seketika kedua matanya melebar. "GRANAT!" Teriaknya memperingatkan.

 _~duarr!~_

Namun sayang, belum sempat mereka semua mencari tempat perlindungan, granat itu telah meledak terlebih dahulu.

 _~dor! dor! dor!~_

Dengan gerakan yang mengejutkan, Naruto keluar dari persembunyiannya dan langsung menembaki beberapa teroris yang masih sadar dan yang mencoba untuk kembali berdiri.

 **|Bunker|**

 _~duarr!~_

Seluruh orang di bunker itu'pun seketika terkejut saat mendengar suara ledakan itu tak terkecuali Pain. "Konan, dimana ledakan itu?" Tanyanya.

"Lantai pertama." Jawabnya sambil memperhatikan rekaman ulang yang menunjukkan seorang pria berambut putih memakai kacamata yang bercahaya biru dan memakai masker.

"Dia." Desis Pain. "Bersiaga di lift! Konan, hubungkan aku dengan Konoha!" Perintahnya.

"Baiklah."

 **|Konoha: Crisis Room|**

"Pindahkan satelitmu ke Departemen Pertahanan!" Perintah Arashi pada agen monitor.

"Tunjukkan padaku!" Perintah Hachibi.

Layar monitor utama di ruang itu seketika berubah menjadi gambar atap gedung departemen pertahanan dan empat orang yang berjalan mondar-mandir.

"Sepertinya hanya ada empat penjaga diatap." Ujar Letjen Hiruzen sambil memperhatikan keempat titik putih itu. "Tanpa pertahanan udara, mereka rentan terhadap penyusupan udara."

"Kirim pasukan khusus udaramu, Jenderal!" Perintah Hachibi. "Kita akan menyusup lewat atap."

 **|Landasan udara Konoha|**

Suara baling-baling halikopter berdesing di malam yang tegang ini. Empat buah halikopter tempur terlihat tengah bersiap untuk lepas landas dari pijakan mereka. Satu menit kemudian, keempat halikopter itu'pun secara serentak meninggalkan pijakan mereka dan terbang dengan tujuan semua tentara saat ini, Departemen Pertahanan.

"Pak, Tiger Flight dalam perjalanan." Ujar salah satu dari keempat pilot Halikopter. "Tim Tiger siap!"

 **|Bunker|**

"Mereka datang." Ujar Konan yang saat ini tengah mengendalikan sebuah drone pengintai kecil didepan sebuah monitor yang menunjukkan empat buah halikopter tengah terbang beriringan.

•••••

"Pak, Tiger Flight sampai dalam tiga menit." Ujar sang pilot halikopter. "Tim, bersiap!"

 **|Bunker|**

"Deidara, bagaimana dengan Hydra?" Tanya Pain pada seorang pria berambut kuning panjang yang berada di ruang senjata utama.

"Senjata siap, un~" Balasnya.

"Bersiaplah menyambut tamu."

"Oke."

 **|Helikopter|**

"60 detik menuju target. Aku ingin penyebaran rapi." Ujar pemimpin dipasukan itu saat mereka hampir sampai pada tujuan.

"Ayo kita rebut rumah kita kembali. Tiger Two, Tiger Three, Tiger Four, kalian dipersilakan menembak."

"Tiger two, dimengerti."

"Tiger Three, dimengerti."

"Tiger Four, dimengerti."

 **|Bunker|**

Terlihat di monitor utama ruang krisis itu, sebuah kubus yang bergerak keluar dari atap Departemen Pertahanan.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kaisar Hachibi.

Kedua mata Jenderal itu'pun langsung membulat. "Itukan, Hydra Six." Ujar Arashi saat melihat persenjaan canggih yang dibuat oleh perusahaannya. Sebuah yang telah berada di generasi keenam yang bisa memuntahkan ribuan peluru per menitnya.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka mendapatkannya?" Tanya Hachibi kembali.

"Tiger Flight! Batalkan misi! Batalkan misi! Kuulangi, batalkan misi!" Perintah Arashi tanpa menjawan pertanyaan dari Kaisar barunya.

 **|Departemen Pertahanan|**

"Tiger Flight! Batalkan misi! Batalkan misi! Kuulangi, batalkan misi!" Teriak Arashi di alat komunikasi mereka.

"Tidak bisa, kami dalam proses penurun~~"

 _~Drrrrrtttttt!~_

Tiba-tiba saja ratusan timah panas memberondong salah satu halikopter yang tengah melakukan proses penurunan menggunakan tali dekat dengan senjata berbentuk balok itu.

"Tiger Two mengalami kontak dengan senjata dari atap." Teriak pilot helikopter itu sebelum akhirnya helikopter yang ia kendalikan berputar-putar jatuh.

"Tiger Team, lakukan serangan!" Ketiga helikopter lainnya'pun balas menembak.

 _~drrrrrtttt!~_

Namun, senjata para teroris itu ternyata lebih ganas dari senjata mereka sehingga satu halikopter kembali terkena tembakan. "Mayday! Mayday! Tiger Three tertembak! Mayday! Mayday." Halikopter itu'pun akhirnya jatuh dan meledak di halaman Departemen pertahanan.

"Menghindar! Menghindar! Lumpuhkan terget itu! Konsentrasikan pada tembakan di atap!"

"Tiger Four terbang dibelakang target."

"Tiger One lakukan pendekatan menuju barat laut dan jepit dia dari sana!" Perintah Arashi.

 **|Konoha: Crisis Room|**

"Batalkan! Segera Batalkan misi dan menjauhlah dari sana!" Perintah Arashi kembali.

 **|Helikopter|**

"Tiger One tertembak. Mayday, mayday! Tiger One tertembak." Seru pilot helikopter itu. "Tiger One meminta izin untuk melakukan Kamikaze."

"Izin di tolak! Segara daratkan heli itu dan selamatkan semua prajuritmu!" Ujar Arashi.

"Negatif. Semua orang tewas, dan hanya aku yang tersisa di heli ini. Aku akan melakukan kamikaze." Kukuh pilot itu dan dengan sekuat tenaga mengarahkan halikopter yang telah hilang kendali itu guna menabrak dan menghancurkan Hydra.

 _~duaaarrr!~_

 **|Naruto|**

"Disini White One. Suara apa itu diatas." Tanya Naruto saat mendengar suara ribut diluar gedung.

"Jangan pikirkan. Segeralah selamatkan Kaisar dan semua menteri." Balas Arashi yang nampak mulai frustasi.

"Dimengerti Jenderal."

 _~pluk!~_

Naruto membuka pintu lift merah didepannya setelah berhasil menghabisi penjaganya dan segera masuk kesana. Ia'pun segera menekan kombinasi tombol yang tadi diberikan kepadanya.

Sedangkan di ruang bawah, terlihatlah sekitar lima belas teroris yang saat ini tengah berjaga-jaga di depan pintu lift dengan senjata mereka masing-masing.

Suara lift yang turun mulai memasuki indra pendengaran mereka dan memaksa mereka untuk meningkatkan kesiagaan mereka.

Pintu merah lift itu'pun dengan perlahan-lahan terbuka, mengeluarkan semburan asap yang langsung menutupi tempat itu.

"TEMBAK!"

Mereka semua yang berada dibagian paling depan langung memberondongkan senjata mereka keasap putih itu. Asap putih itu'pun semakin lama semakin tebal dan hampir menutupi seluruh tempat itu.

 _~tap!~_

Dengan suara seminimal mungkin, Naruto turun dari atas lift. "Jarvis, tunjukkan lokasi mereka dari yang terdekat dariku!" Perintah Naruto dengan suara yang sangat pelan sehingga tidak bisa didengar oleh para teroris itu.

"Baik, Tuan." Sebuah lingkaran biru muncul di tampilan kacamata itu, menunjukkan lokasi terdekat dari teroris-teroris itu. "Minimalkan cahaya kacamata ini!"

"Baiklah."

"Saatnya menjadi Ninja."

 _~jleb! jleb! jleb jleb! jleb!~_

10 menit kemudian, asap ditempat itu'pun mulai menipis dan semakin lama semakin menipis, memperlihatkan lima belas orang teroris yang saat ini telah terbaring tanpa nyawa dengan sebuah lubang di leher mereka.

Disalah satu mayat-mayat itu, terlihatkah sosok Naruto yang saat ini dalam kondisi tengkurap sambil membawa sebuah bayonet dan sebuah pistol.

"Ternyata aku cukup hebat untuk menjadi seorang ninja, bukan begitu Jarvis." Ujar Naruto membanggakan dirinya sembari bangkit dari acara menjadi kobranya..

"Tapi anda tak akan berhasil tanpa bantuan saya, Tuan."

"Ya, ya aku tahu itu, terima kasih, Jarvis." Ujar Naruto sambil memasukkan bayonetnya ke slot yang ada di sepatu bootnya.

 **|Konoha: Crisis Room|**

Layar utama di ruang darurat itu tiba-tiba berubah, menunjukkan sebuah gambar dari seorang pria bersurai merah bata yang sedang di todong dengan sebuah pistol berwarna hitam.

 _~dor!~_

Pistol itu'pun memuntahkan timah panasnya dan melubangi kepala Menteri Pertahanan Ichibi. Semua orang diruangan itu menjadi semakin panik.

"Tuan Ichibi!" Seru Kaisar Hachibi.

Layar utama itu'pun kini ganti menampilkan seorang pria bersurai jingga tanpa ekspresi yang merupakan pelaku penembakkan itu. "Kalian tak mematuhi perintahku. Inilah akibat yang kalian dapatkan. Sekarang, Tuan Hachibi, sebutkan kode Jubimu! Jika kau tidak menyebutkannya, keenam orang ini akan segera mengikuti Tuan Ichibi keperistirahatan terakhir." Ujar Pain sambil menujukkan keenam menteri pertahanan lainnya dengan seorang pria yang memanggul sebuah katana.

"Baiklah." Jawab Kaisar Hachibi pasrah. Pasalnya, jika ia tidak menyebutkannya maka nyawa dari keenam menteri lainnya akan segera melayang. "G.Y.U.K.I."

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas kesedianmu, sekarang kuperintahkan kalian untuk menyiapkan sebuah black hawk di bagian utara gedung ini dengan bahan bakar penuh, waktu kalian 15 menit. Jika kalian tak mematuhinya kembali, kalian tahu apa yang akan terjadi." Dan setelah itu, layar monitor itu'pun kembali ke tampilan semula.

"Segera lakukan apa yang ia inginkan." Perintah Hachibi.

 **|Naruto|**

"Jarvis, hubungkan aku dengan komputer didalam bunker." Ujar Naruto sambil meletakkan kacamatanya di atas anak tangga tepat didepan mukanya.

"Baiklah, Tuan."

 **|Dalam Bunker|**

 _'Access Granted'_ Itulah tulisan yang tertera di komputer yang sedang dioperasikan oleh Konan dan sedetik kemudian, tampilan komputernya berubah menjadi wajah tertutup masker dari seorang pria bersurai putih.

"Apa yang terjadi, Pain-Sama? Kau seperti melihat hantu. Semua sudah berakhir Pain. Tak ada lagi siaran langsung eksekusi, tak ada helikopter, tak ada lagi negosiasi denganmu dan rakyat Jepang yang tak peduli." Ujar pria bernama Naruto itu.

"Akan kukeluarkan Kaisar sepotong demi sepotong setelah ini." Balas Pain.

"Itu tak penting lagi, karena apapun yang kau pikir sudah kau capai, kau tak akan hidup untuk mencapainya, kau tak akan hidup untuk melihatnya, dan kau tak akan hidup untuk dapat merasakannya."

"Matikan dia." Perintahnya pada Konan.

"Kau tak akan bisa mematikanku, Pain. Aku disini untuk tinggal." Remeh Naruto.

"Aku telah meremehkanmu. Ini takkan terjadi lagi."

"Tidak ada kata 'lagi' untukmu karena kau akan mati disana sendirian jauh dari dunia. Saranku, simpan peluru terakhir untuk dirimu sendiri. Karena jika tidak, aku akan menancapkan bayonetku ke otakmu. Tapi jangan khawatir, sesuai sebuatanmu 'Pain', aku akan melakukannya sesakit mungkin."

'Connection Terminated' Itulah kalimat yang muncul dilayar monitor Konan disaat Naruto memutuskan koneksinya.

"Dia mengunci akses video kita." Ujar Konan.

 _~brakh!~_

Pain'pun menggebrak meja itu dengan emosi. Ia menyesali apa yang ia perbuat. Ia menyesali karena telah meremehkan prajurit itu.

"Kisame, amankan pintu masuk, sekarang!" Perintahnya pada anak buahnya yang memiliki penampilan mirip seperti Hiu yang membawa sebuah senapan mesin minimi dan sebuah pedang besar dipunggungnya. Teroris bernama Kisame itu dengan seringai kejamnya berjalan menuju pintu masuk.

"Selubungi mereka dan bawa mereka semua ke helikopter." Perintah Pain.

Seluruh anak buahnya segera menutupi kepala keenam menteri itu dengan kain hitam dan memutupi tubuh mereka menggunakan jubah hitam, kemudian mereka memasangkan rantai ditangan mereka, membuat mereka terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang bermain kereta-keretaan.

 _~duarr!~_

Tembok di bunker yang sebelumnya telah dipasangi bahan itu meledak sesaat setelah Pain menekan tombol pemicu yang ada ditangannya dan memberikan mereka jalan keluar berbentuk persegi panjang.

Helikopter penjemput yang diminta Pain'pun akhirnya tiba di depan gedung. Iring-iringan manusia berjubah hitam itu'pun segera keluar dari gedung dengan perlahan.

"Sanderanya keluar, pak. Ada sekitar 11 sandera, pasti salah satunya adalah Kaisar." Ujar tentara berpangkat Kapten disana.

'Kereta' hitam itu'pun dengan perlahan-lahan bergerak menuju helikopter.

Sedangkan diatas gedung didepan Departemen pertahanan, terlihatkah beberapa orang sniper dan pengintai mereka. "Hercules Six siap." Ujar salah satu sniper disana.

"Kau bisa mengenali Kaisar?" Tanya Sang Kapten.

"Negatif. Mereka sangat serupa."

"Bisa mengenali Pain?" Tanya Sang Kapten kembali.

"Tidak. Terget tak jelas."

"Pak, semua unit darat telah siap, kami diizinkan menangkap mereka?" Tanya Kapten itu pada Arashi.

Satu-persatu orang hitam itu menaiki helikopter.

"Jika bisa, sekaranglah waktunya, Pak."

Dan saat mereka semua telah berada didalam helikopter.

"Apa kami diizinkan, pak?"

"Tidak. Itu terlalu beresiko. Mereka bisa membunuh Kaisar." Ujar Hachibi.

"Dimengerti, Tuan."

Helikopter'pun dengan perlahan-lahan kembali naik keudara, namun, belum sempat helikopter itu melebihi tinggi gedung...

 _~duarrr!~_

Helikopter itu telah meledak terlebih dahulu tanpa diketahui penyebabnya. Dan kemungkinan besar semua yang ada didalamnya tewas.

"Astaga. Apa itu ulah kita?" Tanya Hiruzen.

"Tidak. Tidak. Itu bukan kami." Balas Kapten di lapangan.

 **|Bunker|**

 _~trank! trank! trank!~_

Terlihat saat ini, Naruto yang tengah bertarung pedang melawan Kisame dengan menggunakan sebuah katana yang ia ambil dari salah satu teroris yang telah ia bunuh.

"Naruto." Panggil Arashi dari Kacamatanya.

 _~trank!~_

"Hah? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto memburu disela-sela adu pedangnya.

"Kaisar telah tiada."

"Apa? Lalu bagaiamana dengan Pain?"

 _~trank!~_

"Bunuh diri dan semua sandera lainnya."

"Tunggu, ini tak mungkin, ini tak masuk akal."

"Apa yang tak masuk akal?"

"Pain tak akan keluar seperti itu, Tou-san. Dia tak akan seperti itu. Dia telah bersusah payah menyandera mereka semua dan ia bunuh diri begitu saja tanpa memeroleh apa yang ia incar, itu tidak mungkin. Dia pasti masih menyandera Kaisar, dan dia akan menyelinap keluar setelah ia mendapatkan incarannya."

"Jika Pain masih hidup disana bersama Kaisar, jangan biarkan dia pergi!"

"Tidak akan!"

 _~jleb! crash!~_

Setelah melewati adu pedang yang sengit, Naruto akhirnya dapat menusuk perut Kisame yang dilanjutkan dengan menebas kepalanya hingga menggelinding bak bola sepak.

 **|Bunker|**

"Sekarang! Kaisar, sebutkan kode Jubimu!" Perintah Pain.

"Tak akan." Balas Sang Kaisar Kyubi itu dengan berani tanpa ada rasa takut sedikit'pun.

"Kurasa tak ada cara lain." Pain'pun kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam. Dibukanya kotak itu dan menampakkan sebuah bola mata berwarna merah dengan tiga magatama yang mengelilingi pupilnya.

"Kau tahu inikan, Kaisar? Sebuah teknologi hipnotis paling mutakhir yang diciptakan oleh clan Uchiha. Sekarang, tatap mata ini!" Sharingan. Itulah nama alat itu. Alat yang diciptakan oleh keluarga Uchiha yang notabenenya adalah keluarga polisi guna mempermudah proses interogasi.

Kedua mata Kaisar langsung membulat saat melihat bola mata itu berputar. Kedua pupil matanya membesar dan menjadi kosong.

"Sekarang, sebutkan apa kode Jubimu, Kaisar!" Ujar Pain.

 **"k...u...r...a...m...a..."** Ujar Kaisar dengan suara layaknya orang yang dihipnotis. **  
**

"Cepat masukkan, Konan!" Konan'pun segera mengetikkan kode itu kekomputernya yang diakhiri dengan menekan tombol enter.

 _'Jubi Initializing'_ Itulah kalimat yang muncul di layar monitor setelah semua kode masuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kaisar yang telah sadar dari pengaruh hipnotis bola mata itu.

 _"Jubi telah diaktifkan."_ Suara komputer itu.

"Kau belum meluncurkan rudal apapun kan?!"

"Aku tak perlu meluncurkannya. Kekuatan ledakan di setiap silo yang mengeras akan meledakkan rudalnya. Puluhan juta orang Jepang akan binasa. Negaramu akan menjadi dingin, gurun nuklir yang gelap. Sekarang semua orang akan tahu apa rasanya menderita dan kelaparan." Wajah Kaisar mengeras saat mendengar pernyataan itu.

Layar monitor'pun menunjukkan hitungan mundur selama lima menit setelah proses scan selesai. "Ayo pergi, Kaisar!" Salah satu bawahan Pain yang masih tinggal disana dengan kasarnya menyeret kaisar setelah memukul wajahnya.

"Apa kalian pikir, kalian bisa keluar dari sini hidup-hidup?"

"Dunia mengira kita berdua telah mati. Dan dengan adanya kau sebagai jaminan... Ayo pergi!" Mereka semua'pun segera keluar dari bungker dan berjalan menuju lift.

Namun, disaat belokan pertama,...

 _~dor! dor! dor!~_

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto muncul dan langsung menembakkan pistolnya ketiga orang teroris yang berada didepan.

 _~bugh! bugh!~_

Kaisar'pun juga melakukan serangan secara tiba-tiba dan berhasil menjatuhkan dua orang teroris yang memeganginya.

 _~zruuutt!~_

Naruto'pun segera meluncur kearah seorang teroris yang ingin menembakkan senjatanya kearah Kaisar.

 _~dor! dor! dor!~_

Dan alhasil, teroris itu'pun hanya bisa menembakkan senjatanya keudara.

 _~bugh! bugh!~_

Naruto memukuli wajah teroris itu dan diakhiri dengan menusuk lehernya hingga mati.

 _~dor!~_

"Ugh..." Tanpa sengaja Pain menekan pelatuk pistolnya dan membuat peluru di pistolnya kini bersarang di perut Kaisar.

"Tuan Kaisar!" Naruto'pun segera berlari menuju kaisar dan menendang tangan Pain membawa sebuah pistol hingga terlepas.

 _~bugh! bugh!~_

Aksi saling pukul antara Naruto dan Pain tak bisa dihindari.

 _~bugh! bugh!~_

Naruto berhasil memukul wajah Pain dan membuatnya terdorong mundur beberapa langkah.

 _~brakh!~_

Pain mendorong tubuh Naruto kemudian mengangkatnya dan membanting tubuh Naruto kelantai. Setelah itu, ia'pun langsung mengeluarkan dua buah pisau.

"Harrgghh!" Pain hendak menusuk Naruto yang masih berbaring dengan kedua pisau itu.

 _~prank!~_

Tapi untungnya Naruto dapat berguling kesamping untuk menghindarinya dan kembali berdiri.

 _~sring! sring!~_

Pain menebaskan pisaunya.

 _~bugh!~_

Naruto menendang tangan Pain dan berhasil menjatauhkan satu pisaunya. Pain kembali menguhunuskan pisaunya ke Naruto.

 _~bugh! bugh!~_

Naruto menghindarinya dengan cara memukul tangan Pain hingga pisau itu jatuh dan diakhiri dengan memukul wajahnya.

"Cuih." Pain membuang darah yang ada dimulutnya. Ekspresinya kini terlihat sangat emosi. "Hyaarrggghh!" Ia berlari menuju Naruto dan menabraknya, mendorongnya hingga Naruto terhimpit ketembok. Tangan kanannya ia gerakkan menuju leher Naruto. Ia cekik leher itu sekuat yang ia bisa, membuat Naruto kesulitan bernafas bahkan hampir tak bisa bernafas.

 _~dor!~_

"Ughh..." Tanpa disadari Pain, Kurama tiba-tiba muncul dibalakangnya dan langsung menembak punggung Pain menggunakan senapan AR-15 yang diberikan Naruto.

 _~bugh!~_

Memanfaatkan momen tersebut, Naruto memukul tangan Pain dengan keras hingga terlepas dari lehernya. Ia'pun langsung membalik keadaan dengan membuat tubuh Pain berputar membelakanginya dan mengapit leher Pain menggunakan tangannya.

 _~bugh! bugh!~_

Ia tendang kedua kaki Pain hingga ia jatuh berlutut. Pain memberontak, berusaha melepas belenggu tangan Naruto dari lehernya. Karena tak ingin pertarungan ini berlangsung lebih lama lagi, Naruto segera mengambil bayonet yang ada di slot sepatu bootnya dan...

 _~jleb!~_

Ia gunakan untuk menepati ancamannya yang mana ia akan menusukkan bayonetnya keotak Pain.

 _~brukh!~_

"Hah...Hah...hah...Untunglah kau datang, Kurama." Ujar Naruto dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Sekarang! Bersihkan gedung ini!" Ujar Naruto pada markas.

"Kurama, hah... jaga Kaisar, aku hah... masih ada urusan." Dengan berjalan tertatih-tatih, Naruto masuk kedalam bungker dan menuju kekomputer Jubi yang menunjukkan hitungan mundur yang telah mencapai angka 59 detik, setelah ia memberikan sebungkus perban kepada Kurama.

"Baiklah White One disini, aku bersama Kaisar dan putrinya, dia masih hidup, sekarang bagaimana cara untuk menghentikan benda ini?" Tanya Naruto pada orang-orang di Konoha.

"Tunggu Naruto. Kode menonaktifkan! Cari penel bertuliskan, 'Countermand'."

"Hah...hah... _Countermand_.."

 _~klik!~_

"Lalu?"

"Putar saklar putih-biru yang bertuliskan _'Initiate Recall_ '."

Terlihat, Hiruzen membuka sebuah koper silver dan mengambil benda bertuliskan Top Secret, ia patahkan benda itu dan mengambil kertas yang ada didalamnya.

" _Initiate Recall_. Lalu?"

"Urutan penonaktifan dimulai. Silahkan masukkan perintah pembatalan." Suara Komputer itu.

"Cepat! cepat! cepat!"

Hiruzen mengambil alih alat komunikasi. **"R.I.K.U.D.O.U.S.E.N.N.I.N."**

Naruto'pun segera memasukkan kode penonaktifan yang diberika Hiruzen. **"R.I.K.U.D.O.U.S.E.N.N.I.N.** Itu saja?" Tanya Naruto saat ia melihat kayar monitor komputer yang masih menghitung mundur.

Suasan semakin tegang.

 _10-9-8-7-6-5-_ Waktu semakin menipis.

 _4-3~~_ "Jubi telah dinonaktifkan."

"Hah..." Semua orang'pun langsung menghembuskan nafas lega saat hitungan mundur berhenti. Semua bersorak atas kemenangan mereka dan bertepuk tangan serta saling berpelukan.

"Hah..." Sama dengan semua orang, Naruto'pun juga menghembuskan nafas lega. Dengan tertatih-tatih, ia'pun berjalan menghampiri Kurama dan Kaisar.

"Hah...Hah... Ba-bagaimana de-dengan Jubi?" Tanya Kaisar.

"Aman hah... hah.. " Jawab Naruto.

"Syukurlah."

"Itu Kaisar."

 **•••••**

 **•••••**

 **~~I am The Soldier~~**

 **•••••**

 **•••••**

"Musuh datang tak hanya untuk menghancurkan barang atau rakyat kita. Mereka datang untuk menodai cara hidup kita. Mencemarkan keyakinan kita, menginjak-injak kebebasan hal ini, mereka tak hanya gagal... Mereka memberikan kita hadiah terbesar. Kesempatan lahirnya kita kembali. Kita akan bangkit, memperbaharui diri. Lebih kuat dan bersatu. Inilah, kesempatan kita untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Untuk memimpin dengan teladan, martabat, integritas dan kehormatan yang membangun negara ini, yang mana itu akan membangun negara ini sekali lagi. Semoga Kami-Sama memberkati kita. Dan semoga Kami-Sama memberkati Jepang." Sebulan telah terlalui semenjak hari pembajakan teroris yang memakan banyak korban jiwa itu dan sekarang, setelah pulih dari luka yang dideritanya, Kaisar memberikan pidato di depan pers guna memberikan motivasi kepada seluruh rakyatnya.

 _~prok! prok! prok!~_

 **|•••••••••|**

 **|••••••••|**

 **|•••••••|**

 **|••••••|**

 **|•••••|**

 **|••••|**

 **|•••|**

 **|••|**

 **|•|**

* * *

 **.::::::The End::::::.**

 **Yah, sampai jumpa di fic-fic saya lainnya dan Terima Kasih atas karena telah mereview, memfavoritkan, dan memfollow fic ini. Sekali lagi, Terima Kasih.**

 **Sedikit pemberitahuan, fict Rise of Otsutsuki Clan akan saya hiatus untuk sementara, sedangkan fic The King of All Knight mungkin akan saya remake.**


	8. Chapter 8

**.::::::::I Am The Soldier::::::::.**

 **••**

 **•**

 **Naruto dan segala unsur yang mungkin akan muncul di fict ini BUKAN MILIK SAYA, melainkan milik pembuat mereka.**

 **••**

 **•**

 **M {Tidak ada Lemon (atau mungkin)}**

 **••**

 **•**

 **O. Naruto X ...**

 **•••**

 **••**

 **•**

* * *

"Musuh datang tak hanya untuk menghancurkan barang atau rakyat kita. Mereka datang untuk menodai cara hidup kita. Mencemarkan keyakinan kita, menginjak-injak kebebasan hal ini, mereka tak hanya gagal... Mereka memberikan kita hadiah terbesar. Kesempatan lahirnya kita kembali. Kita akan bangkit, memperbaharui diri. Lebih kuat dan bersatu. Inilah, kesempatan kita untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Untuk memimpin dengan teladan, martabat, integritas dan kehormatan yang membangun negara ini, yang mana itu akan membangun negara ini sekali lagi. Semoga Kami-Sama memberkati kita. Dan semoga Kami-Sama memberkati Jepang." Sebulan telah terlalui semenjak hari pembajakan teroris yang memakan banyak korban jiwa itu dan sekarang, setelah pulih dari luka yang dideritanya, Kaisar memberikan pidato di depan pers guna memberikan motivasi kepada seluruh rakyatnya.

 _~prok! prok! prok!~_

Tepuk tangan meriah menutup acara jumpa pers itu dengan berjabat tangan pada semua orang yang telah berjasa pada proses pembebasannya.

"Aku tak akan pergi tanpamu, Special Agent." Ujar Kaisar disela-sela jabat tangannya pada Naruto. "Dan aku tak ingin ada penolakan." Sambungnya lalu berjalan keluar ruangan diikuti Kurama dan agen-agennya.

"Ha'i, Kaisar." Balas Naruto formal, dan mengikuti rombongan Kaisar karena baru saja secara langsung, ia diminta menjadi agen nya.

••••••

••• **Satu Bulan Kemudian** •••

••••••

Tak terasa satu bulan telah terlewati bagi Naruto menjalankan tugas barunya sebagai 'Special Agent' Kaisar Kyubi. Tapi, entah kenapa Kaisar memindah tugaskannya menjadi 'Special Agent' untuk putrinya, Kurama. Apakah dia belum layak untuk menjadi Agennya lalu memindahkannya untuk menjadi Agen Putrinya? Tidak-tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Ia tahu betul sifat Kaisar itu. Dia adalah seorang ayah yang sangat menyayangi putrinya. Sifatnya bahkan sangat over protective, terlebih setelah kecelakaan pada malam itu. Sebuah kecelakaan yang telah sukses merenggut nyawa istrinya sekaligus memisahkan Kurama dari ibu kandungnya. Yah, setidaknya itulah yang diceritakan Kurama tentang ayahnya saat ia masih duduk dibangku SMA. Jadi intinya adalah ia akan memberikan yang terbaik dari yang terbaik untuk Kurama.

Lalu, apakah dia yang terbaik? Mungkin.

Naruto bersedia untuk dipindahtugaskan, tetapi ia memberikan sebuah syarat atau lebih ke permintaan kepada Kaisar. Sungguh, sebuah perbuatan yang sangat memerlukan nyali tinggi. Dan permintaan itu adalah, ia ingin sebuah ruangan khusus di kediaman Kurama. Yah, kediaman Kurama, karena saat ini Kurama tinggal sendiri dengan dalih ingin mandiri. Ya, walaupun ia tinggal sendiri, tapi kenyataannya Kurama tetap ditemani oleh segudang Agennya.

Oke, kembali ke Naruto. Nah, ia meminta ruangan itu untuk dijadikan ruang khususnya dan tentunya ia tak meminta sebuah ruangan kosong, melainkan dengan isi-isinya yang merupakan peralatan-peralatan mesin seperti ruang penelitian di rumahnya.

Dan dimulailah tugas Naruto menjadi 'Special Agent' Kurama.

••••••

••••••

Saat ini Kurama, perempuan cantik bersurai merah panjang itu terlihat memasang muka gelisah. Gelisah karena selalu diikuti oleh agen barunya. Yah, walaupun ia sering diikuti oleh agen-agennya, tetapi agen yang satu ini menurutnya telah kelewat batas dan tak tahu diri. Bayangkan, bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau selalu diikuti oleh pengawalmu? Bila pengawal pada umumnya, pasti kalian merasa itu biasa-biasa saja. Tapi jika pengawal yang satu ini, bagaimana perasaan kalian. Dia selalu mengikutimu dalam jarak kurang dari 30 cm saat diluar rumah kecuali toilet, tak mau pergi barang sedetik'pun, terlalu over padahal hanya seorang agen. Pasti kalian kalian ingin sekali lari dari orang seperti itu, bukan?

Yah, itulah yang diinginkan Kurama. Seribu satu cara telah ia lakukan hanya untuk terlepas dari jerat belenggu agen itu, namun seribu satu cara pula dilakukan oleh agen itu untuk menggagalkannya.

"Pergilah dan tunggu diluar!" Perintah Kurama dengan suara yang sedikit serak karena frustasi memikirkan cara melarikan diri ditambah hari ini ia harus masuk kuliah.

"Tidak bisa." Balas agen berambut putih yang berdiri bersidekap tangan disampingnya.

"Kau hanyalah agen, jadi tunggulah seperti yang lain!"

"Aku bukan sekedar agen. Aku adalah 'Special Agent', jadi aku harus melakukan hal-hal yang berbeda dari agen lainnya."

Itulah jawaban yang selalu ia katakan ketika Kurama menyuruhnya pergi. Hal yang sama yang membuat Kurama semakin ingin lepas darinya. Ia sudah pernah membicarakan kepada ayahnya untuk membebas tugaskan agen itu, tapi, ayahnya dengan tegas menolak.

"Pergilah! Kumohon, pergilah satu hari saja.. Huft... Aku pasti adalah orang paling sial di Jepang." Pinta sekaligus rutuk Kurama dengan suara yang lebih memelas sambil menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya, yaa, seperti ingin menangislah.

Melihat keadaan Kurama yang seperti itu, agen bernama Naruto itu menjadi tak tega dan membuatnya merasa bersalah. Dia merasa jika dia telah mengunci kebebasan Kurama. Mungkin ia terlalu ketat. Mungkin ia juga terlalu over. Ia tahu ia bukanlah siapa-siapa, tapi itu semua akan berubah ketika ia membuka maskernya itu.

"Hah..." Naruto menghembuskan nafas berat. Sepertinya hari ini ia harus membebaskan Kurama. "Baiklah-baiklah. Berikan tanganmu!" Kurama menyerahkan tangan kanannya yang terdapat sebuah gelang hitam berbentuk seperti jam digital namun bukan, pada Naruto. Naruto memegang tangan Kurama dan melepaskan gelang. "Kau bebas untuk hari ini dan aku akan pergi jauh-jauh darimu untuk hari ini." Ia'pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar, tetapi pada saat ia akan membuka pintu, pintu iitu telah terbuka terlebih dahulu, menampilkan seorang pria berambut putih yang diikat memanjang dan memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam. "Permisi Kabuto-san."

"Silahkan." Dosen bernama Kabuto itu memberikan jalan untuk Naruto. Sebuah seringai tipis terukir dibibir Kabuto. "Kenapa agenmu pergi, Ojou-sama?" Tanya Kabuto setelah meletakkan buku tebalnya di meja.

"Aku meliburkannya untuk hari ini." Balas Kurama. Ia terlihat ceria kembali karena cara ke seribu dua nya membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan. Satu hal yang belum diketahui oleh Kurama, yaitu apakah Naruto akan benar-benar membebaskannya. Pasalnya Naruto telah mengenal sifat Kurama, jadi mana mungkin ia bisa dibohongi.

••••••

••••••

••••••

Berakhirnya jam kuliah, mungkin adalah waktu yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh setiap mahasiswa. Waktu dimana mereka dapat lepas dari intimidasi dosen, jika dosen itu mengintimidasi. Waktu dimana mereka semua bisa bebas. Tak terkecuali Kurama. Putri Kaisar itu dengan semangatnya masuk kesebuah mall. Hey! Walaupun dia itu adalah putri kaisar, dan suka memegang senjata, dia juga perempuan, dan perempuan lebih suka memilih sendiri dari pada dipilihkan.

Hampir selama 3 jam terlalui oleh Kurama guna mencari apa yang ia cari dan sekarang, ia terlihat tengah memilih dress.

"Tolong periksa sector C. Dibalik barisan baju." Ujar salah satu agen Kurama yang secara tak sengaja melihat pergerakan mencurigakan dari tempat yang ia sebutkan melalui alat komunikasi di telinganya. Seorang agen yang memiliki posisi paling dekat dengan tempat yang dikatakan segera memeriksanya.

30 detik terlewati, namun agen tadi belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan kembali.

Satu menit terlewati, masih belum.

Tiga menit terlewati, ini mulai mencurigakan. Kenapa Agen itu belum kembali juga?

Lima menit, "Semua agen, lindungi Tuan Putri." Ujar Agen itu lagi kepada semua Agen. Agen-Agen Kurama segera membuat formasi melingkar dengan Kurama yang berada di pusatnya.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Kurama. Ia merasa bingung sekarang.

"Kita harus keluar dari sini secepatnya, Ojou-sama." Balas salah satu Agennya. Dengan berjalan cepat, mereka menuju pintu keluar.

"Beri aku senjata!" Ujar Kurama.

"Ha'i." Salah satu Agen disana memberikan sebuah pistol pada Kurama. Ia tak ragu memberikannya. Ia tahu jika Kurama tak akan menggunakannya secara sembrono. Karena Kurama itu terlatih.

"Kita lewat tangga biasa diujung kanan. Terlalu bahaya jika kita menggunakan elevator." Ujar salah satu Agen yang hanya bisa didengar oleh orang-orang diformasi itu termasuk Kurama, namun...

 _~dor! dor! dor!~_

Belum sempat mereka mencapai jarak 8 meter dari tangga, berondongan peluru telah terlebih dahulu melahap mereka. Diwaktu yang hampir bersamaan, Kurama merasakan ada sesuatu yang menubruknya, memaksanya untuk jatuh kebelakang, dan sesuatu itu sepertinya saat ini tengah menindihnya. Sepertinya ia harus berterima kasih pada sesuatu itu karena menyelamatkan dirinya dari berondongan peluru yang berhasil memakan hampir semua Agennya. Karena hal itu, ia'pun sempat mengeluarkan jeritan namun, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membekap mulutnya sehingga suaranya tak bisa keluar secara maksimal.

Suasana di mall itu seketika menjadi mencekam sekaligus menegangkan. Orang-orang menjerit histeris yang didominasi oleh jeritan perempuan. Hampir semua pengunjung berlarian menyelamatkan diri mereka sendiri, tetapi ada juga yang lebih memilih untuk tiarap dan beresembunyi dibalik properti lantai itu.

"TIARAP!"

 _~dor! dor! dor!~_

Sekitar 20 orang bersenjata api keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka dan merintahkan semua orang untuk tiarap ditambah dengan tembakan peringatan keudara. Orang-orang yang sebelumnya berlarian tak tentu arah langsung saja menjatuhkan tubuh mereka kelantai.

"Cari, target!" Perintah salah satu pelaku penembakan. Mereka semua berjalan menuju mayat-mayat berjas hitam yang merupakan Agen Kurama.

"Jarvis, nonaktifkan panel retro kepala!" Entah dari mana datangnya suara itu, tapi menurut Kurama itu benar-benar dekat dengan kepalanya.

 _~sring!~_

Sebuah kepala berbalut armor hitam tiba-tiba muncul tepat di depan wajah Kurama. Armor bagian kepala dan mata kepala itu tersedot kebelakang entah masuk kemana dan memperlihatkan sosok aslinya, surai putih, mata saphire, Kurama tahu siapa pemiliknya.

"Kau."

"Sudah kubilangkan. Tetap seperti ini dan jangan bergerak, mengerti?" Ujar kepala itu yang sejatinya adalah Agen yang menurut Kurama tak tahu diri.

 _~sring!~_

Kepala itu hilang kembali, beberapa detik kemudian, Kurama merasakan sepertinya sesuatu yang menindihnya itu telah hilang. Matanya menangkap pergerakan dari banyak orang bersenjata api yang menuju kearahnya. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada pistol yang ia bawa dan juga, ia mengambil pistol milik salah satu Agennya yang terjatuh didekatnya.

 _~jleb! jleb! crash! dor! dor! dor!~_

"Arrgghh..." Orang-orang bersenjata yang memiliki posisi paling dekat dengan Kurama langsung tumbang dengan luka tusukan di leher mereka. Sedangkan dibagian lain, orang-orang bersenjata itu tumbang dengan beberapa peluru menembus tubuhnya. Suasana di mall semakin tegang. Teriakan-teriakan dari wanita yang ketakutan semakin keras terdengar.

Memanfaatkan kondisi panik dari orang-orang itu, Kurama langsung memutar tubuhnya menjadi tengkurap dan langsung menembaki orang-orang bersenjata yang ia lihat menggunakan kedua pistolnya. Dua kali tembak, dua orang mati, sangat terampil bukan?

Setelah dirasa musuh telah tumbang semua, Kurama bangkit berdiri disaat satu-persatu dari orang-orang bersenjata itu tumbang.

 _~drab! drab! drab! drab!~_

Gemuruh langkah kaki dari banyak orang menggema diseluruh penjuru mall. Terlihat, puluhan orang bersenjata menaikki anak tangga dan menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai dimana Kurama berada, lantai 8.

~greb!~

"Kyaa!" Kenapa Kurama berteriak? Karena ada sesuatu yang menggendongnya dan membawanya berlari menuju jendela, emm... mungkin bukan berlari, tapi lebih tepat ke melayang karena Kurama tak sedikit'pun merasakan guncangan, hentakan, dan lain-lain layaknya sedang berlari.

"Jarvis!" Ujar Agen Spesial milik Kurama.

"Baik, Tuan."

 _~dor! dor! dor!~_

Tembakan yang entah dari mana menembaki jendela hingga kaca jendela itu pecah berkeping-keping, memberikan jalan untuk Kurama dan Agen nya untuk keluar dan terbang jauh dari orang-orang bersenjata itu.

Orang-orang itu tentu saja tak akan melepaskan Kurama begitu saja, mereka langsung saja menembaki Kurama tetapi, tak ada satu'pun peluru yang memgenainya karena Kurama terlihat melakukan manufer-manufer menghindari setiap peluru.

"Bos." Salah satu dari orang-orang bersenjata itu terlihat menelepon seseorang.

"Khukhukhu, bagaimana? Kalian berhasil membunuh Tuan Putri?" Jawab orang yang ditelepon.

"Ti-tidak bos."

"Tidak? Oh, ya ya. Aku tahu, kalian pasti berhasil menangkap Tuan Putri hidup-hidup."

"Emm... Ti-tidak juga, bos."

"Apa? Lalu apa? Dia berhasil lolos?"

"Y-ya."

"Bagaimana mungkin? Kalian ada ratusan orang disana? Bagaimana mungkin dia masih bisa lolos?"

"Em... Dia, dia terbang, bos."

"Apa? Siapa yang membawanya?"

"Ti-tidak ada, bos."

~tut! tut! tut!~

 **|Disuatu tempat|**

Disuatu tempat yang banyak terdapat tabung-tabung besar berisi cairan dan alat-alat penelitian, terlihat seorang pria berkulit pucat dan berambut hitam panjang yang tengah duduk disebuah kursi besar mirip seperti singgasana raja. Dari raut wajahnya, sepertinya ia sedang menahan emosinya sambil menggerutu tak jelas. "Bagaimana mungkin dia masih bisa lolos dari ratusan orang-orangku disana?"

 _~dzzzzzttt!~_

Pintu diruangan itu terbuka dan memeperlihatkan sesosok manusia bertopeng spiral berwarna orange dan memakai jubah hitam bermotif awan merah, suatu motif yang menandakan bahwa dia adalah anggota Akatsuki.

"Bagaimana, kau berhasil mendapatkannya? Atau kau telah berhasil mengeksekusinya, Orochimaru?" Tanya makhluk itu pada pria bernama Orochimaru itu.

"Cih!" Orochimaru mendecih kesal karena pertanyaan orang itu yang terkesan meremehkannya.

Makhluk itu terdengar mengeluarkan kekehan saat mendengar jawaban Orochimaru. Ia terdengar senang saat mendengar jawabannya, atau mungkin ia sedang meremehkannya? "Kau terlalu meremehkan Agen Spesialnya, Orochimaru." Ujar orang itu.

"Siapa sebenarnya dia?"

"Dia adalah lulusan terbaik Konoha Army. Apa kau melihat ciri-cirinya?"

"Rambut putih. Hanya itu yang ia perlihatkan." Seketika itu pula mata Orochimaru. Ia baru sadar jika ia baru saja melupakan sebuah fakta. Fakta tentang rambut putih dimana hanya ada satu keluarga yang memilikinya. Yah, mungkin ada satu atau dua orang yang memiliki rambut putih, dan kebanyakan karena faktor usia. Tapi, jika orang itu memiliki rambut putih diusia muda, orang-orang pasti akan langsung mengasumsikan bahwa dia adalah seorang Ootsutsuki. "Jangan bilang kalau dia adalah seorang Otsutsuki."

"Sayangnya, aku harus mengatakan kalau dia memanglah seorang Otsutsuki."

"Tunggu dulu, bukankah dari tahun yang sama dengan kelulusan Agen itu tidak ada yang berasal dari keluarga Otsutsuki? Dan lulusan terbaik tahun itu adalah seorang Namikaze?"

"Orochimaru, kau itu seorang ilmuan, yang tergila malah. Bayangkan saja kau tarik garis antara seorang Otsutsuki dengan Namikaze. Saat ini, Otsutsuki hanya tinggal keluarga Otsutsuki Arashi dan Namikaze hanya tinggal keluarga Namikaze Minato. Apa mungkin jika orang yang memiliki rambut pirang dan merah memiliki anak berambut putih? Tidak mungkin, bukan. Dari dulu keluarga Otsutsuki dan Namikaze tak pernah menyatu, mereka adalah musuh bebuyutan."

"Jadi, maksudmu prajurit bernama Namikaze Naruto itu bukan seorang Namikaze."

"Hm~~ Naruto adalah seorang Otsutsuki. Anak pertama dari Otsutsuki Arashi yang sempat menghilang karena diculik. Dan jika kau telah berhasil menarik garis antara Namikaze dan Otsutsuki, kau tahukan siapa penculiknya."

"Minato."

"Benar. Saat itu Namikaze Minato menggunakan salah satu Agen terbaik Hydra untuk melakukannya sehingga pihak militer maupun kepolisian kesulitan untuk melacaknya."

"Apa alasan Minato menculiknya?"

"Tak lebih dari warisan. Saat itu Minato hanya memiliki seorang anak. Tetapi, untuk mendapatkan warisan dari orang tuanya, dia membutuhkan minimal 2 orang anak dan ia tak kunjung mendapatkan anak kedua hingga tenggang waktu habis. Singkat cerita, Minato menyewa Agen Hydra untuk menculik seorang bayi di rumah sakit yang sama saat Naruto dilahirkan. Karena diburu waktu Agen itu mengambil bayi sembarangan dan bayi itu adalah Naruto. Satu bulan lamanya hampir semua prajurit militer dan polisi diturunkan untuk mencarinya, semua penerbangan, pelayaran antar negara ditutup. Tak ada yang bisa keluar negeri seminggu itu, kau pasti ingat. Untuk menyamarkan keberadaan Naruto, Minato menginjeksikan Nanomites pada Naruto dan mengubah warna rambutnya menjadi pirang dan menghilangkan tanda-tanda permanen ditubuh Naruto. Tetapi seiring bertambahnya umur, rambut Naruto kembali seperti semula entah karena apa, mungkin Nanomites itu kehabisan energi?"

"Begitu, tak kusangka ia akan menggunakan penemuanku yang telah ia tolak. Lalu, dari mana kau tahu."

"Apa kau pikir mataku hanya satu?"

"Kheh..." Orochimaru terkekeh mendengarnya. "Kenapa kau memberitahukan semua ini padaku?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin bekerja sama denganmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Pain telah mati. Apa yang bisa dilakukan Akatsuki sekarang? Tujuan kita sama, kau ingin menguasai Jepang, dan aku ingin menguasai Jepang. Tapi aku tak tertarik untuk menguasai politik yang kuinginkan adalah menguasai emosi mereka. Membuat mereka terus-menerus berada dibawah bayang-bayang rasa takut, bukankah indah saat melihat penderitaan mereka. Dan, Naruto adalah satu-satunya ancaman Akatsuki untuk saat ini."

Orochimaru terlihat memicingkan matanya seolah sedang mengintimidasi orang dihadapannya itu. "Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu?" Tanyanya.

"Apa aku pernah berkhianat pada rekan-rekan sejalanku sebelumnya?"

Seringai kemenangan terukir dibibir Orochimaru. "Baiklah, kuterima tawaranmu." Ia'pun berjabatan tangan dengan makhluk itu. "Kita sudah sering bertemu akhir-akhir ini, tapi siapa namamu?"

"Kau bisa memanggilku, 'Tobi'."

 **|Kurama|**

"Jarvis, nonaktifkan panel retro."

"Segera, Tuan."

 _~sring!~_

Sesosok makhluk berarmor hitam-hijau tiba-tiba muncul dalam kondisi melayang diudara menggunakan sebuah papan seperti papan skate tetapi memiliki dua rotor. Jika dilihat-lihat, makhluk itu terlihat seperti ninja. Opini itu dibuktikan dengan pakaiannya yang tertutup, membawa sebuah katana, dan sebuah sniper— hm... Mungkin dia adalah Ninja modern yang telah menggantikan senjata Shuriken dan Kunai menjadi Sniper)— setara barret di punggungnya. Jika saja ada anak-anak yang melihatnya, mereka pasti akan langsung menyebutkan kata 'Kamen Rider' karena bentuk armornya yang hampir sama.

Oh ya, dia saat ini sedang menggendong Tuan Putri Kurama dengan gaya bridal karena mereka baru saja melarikan diri dari ratusan orang bersenjata api yang mengincar Kurama di mall.

"Hey, sampai kapan kau mau menyembunyikan wajahmu?" Ujar lembut makhluk yang sejatinya adalah Agen Spesial milik Kurama. Armor bagian kepala dan mata Agen itu bergerak masuk kebelakang kepalanya, memperlihatkan ribuan helai rambut putih dan sepasang mata saphire.

Kurama tak kunjung menarik wajahnya dari dada Naruto. Bukan karena dia tertidur digendongan Agen Spesial itu, melainkan karena syok, mengalami sedikit trauma. Ya, walaupun ia sudah terlatih menggunakan senjata, tetapi ia tak memiliki mental yang terlatih layaknya seorang prajurit. Mentalnya seketika hancur saat melihat orang-orang yang biasanya selalu berada didekatnya meregang nyawa karena dirinya. Ia tak ingin seperti itu. Ia tak ingin hidup seperti ini. Ia hanya ingin menjadi orang normal yang memiliki kehidupan normal. "Bawa aku masuk!" Perintahnya pelan dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Baiklah. Hey, kau tak perlu takut." Yah, Naruto tahu apa yang sedang dialami Kurama saat ini. Hal ini sudah sering terjadi. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali organisasi teroris yang mengincar nyawa Kurama. Apa ini karena kejadian 2 bulan lalu? Kejadian dimana Akatsuki berhasil menyandera Kaisar. Apa mungkin itu adalah motivasi mereka untuk bertindak seperti tadi?

Naruto membawa Kurama masuk kedalam rumahnya, dan menurunkannya diruang tengah. "Ini semua bukan salahmu." Ujar Naruto.

"Bukan salahku? Menurutmu ini bukan salahku? Arrghh! Kau sama saja seperti mereka. Lalu siapa yang pantas disalahkan atas semua ini? Kau?" Kurama tak bisa lagi membendung gejolak emosinya. Dengan air mata yang mengalir deras, ia ledakkan semua yang menjadi beban pikirannya saat itu juga.

"KATAKAN! SIAPA YANG PANTAS DISALAHKAN UNTUK SEMUA INI?" Naruto tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Kurama. Memang, bila dipikir-pikir menggunakan logika maka Kuramalah yang patut disalahkan. Naruto tahu itu. Ia tahu benar. Tapi, jahatkah, kejamkah, kejikah, jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya?

"JAWAB!" Teriak Kurama untuk yang kesekian kalinya menuntut jawaban dari Naruto.

"Aku... tak tahu."

"PERGI! CEPAT PERGI! PERGIII!" Naruto tak segera menuruti perintah Kurama. Ia hanya diam. Diam bagai patung ditempatnya berdiri, tak bergerang seinci'pun, tak bersuara sedikit'pun. Namun, hal itu tak berlangsung cukup lama karena Naruto kembali memutar seluruh roda gigi pada persendiannya, memaksa tubuhnya untuk berjalan menghampiri Kurama yang terus berteriak mengusirnya.

 _~grep!~_

Tanpa meminta persetujuan apapun dari Tuannya, Agen yang kini berpangkat Letnan Satu itu memeluk tubuh mungil Tuannya dengan erat walaupun ia masih memakai armornya, tapi ia yakin bahwa itu tak akan menyakiti Kurama. Kurama, tentu saja ia terus memberontak, menyuruh Naruto untuk pergi. Namun, apalah daya, tenaganya tak mencukupi hanya untuk mendorong tubuh besar itu dan akhirnya ia'pun menyerah, membiarkan Naruto tetap memeluknya.

Mereka tetap bertahan dalam posisi yang sama, Naruto yang memeluk Kurama dan Kurama yang terus menangis tanpa membalas pelukan Naruto. Hingga 20 menit kemudian, Naruto tak lagi mendengar suara tangis Kurama akan tetapi ia masih bisa merasakan senggukan-senggukan kecil didadanya. "Apa kau merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Naruto sementara tangannya mengusap surai merah Kurama. Tak ada jawaban dari Kurama. Apakah dia marah? Yah... pastinya dia akan sangat marah nantinya, tapi siapa yang tahu?

"Kurama?" Panggilnya kembali tetapi tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Hah... Dia tidur rupanya."

 _~drrrrrtttt!~_

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto mendengar suara telepon berdering, dan Naruto tahu pasti itu berasal dari telepon Kurama. "Jarvis, alihkan panggilan itu padaku?" Ujar Naruto pelan sambil terus mengelus surai Kurama menggunakan tangan kanannya yang telah terbebas dari armor.

"Baiklah, Tuan." Balas Jarvis dan pada saat itu juga kepala Naruto kembali ditutupi oleh armor.

"Kurama!" Seru sang penelepon yang ternyata adalah seorang pria.

"Maaf, tapi ini White." Balas Naruto seformal yang ia bisa, karena dari suaranya saja ia sudah tahu saat ini berbicara dengan siapa.

"White? Bagaimana dengan Kurama? Kudengar ada yang mengincarnya di mall."

"Kurama baik-baik saja, Tuan Kaisar, saat ini dia sedang tertidur. Dan seperti kata anda, dia mengalami trauma sementara."

"Hah... Syukurlah. Lalu bagaimana dengan agen-agennya, mereka semua juga baik-baik sajakan?"

"Maaf, tapi tidak ada yang selamat."

••••••••

•••• **I Am The Soldier** ••••

••••••••

* * *

 **A/N: Maaf bila terkesan aneh.  
**

 **Armor yang dipakai Naruto sama seperti armornya Harry Osborn di Spider Man 3 tetapi armor bagian kepalanya menutupi seluruh kepala Naruto dan ditambah dengan panel retro yang bisa membuatnya tak terlihat. (Sama seperti yang ada di kapal terbangnya S.H.I.E.L.D.)  
**

 **Disini saya membuat Naruto terus memakai maskernya, jadi jangan heran bila Kurama tak mengenalnya.**

 **Sama seperti sebelumnya, chap ini saya ambil dari sebuah film, jadi jangan kaget saat menemui banyak kesamaan dengan film itu.**

 **Sekian dan Terima Kasih**


	9. Chapter 9

"Kurama! Kurama, dimana kau?" Panggil Naruto disegala penjuru rumah itu mencari keberadaan Kurama yang tiba-tiba hilang dari layar monitor. Ia tak memungkiri masalah ini sebagai kesalahannya karena, ia ketiduran untuk waktu yang cukup lama. "Apa kalian melihat Kurama?" Tanyanya pada dua Agen yang berjaga dipintu depan.

"Belum ada orang yang keluar dari pintu itu kecuali kau, White." Jawab Agen itu.

"Begitu ya, terima kasih." Ia'pun kembali masuk kedalam rumah. "Dimana dia sebenarnya? Padahal sekarang baru pukul 03.30 pagi." Tanyanya entah pada siapa. "Jarvis, dimana Kurama saat ini?" Tanyanya pada Jarvis sambil menekan alat komunikasi di telinga kanannya, maklumlah karena di rumah —sebenarnya sih mansion— ini tidak terinstal sistem J.A.R.V.I.S. kecuali pada alat-alat yang ia bawa.

"Kamera CCTV menangkap pergerakan Putri Kurama menuju lantai paling atas, Tuan. Mungkin dia ada disana atau mungkin ada di atap." Balas Jarvis.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Jarvis."

Ia'pun segera menuju tempat yang dimaksud Jarvis, yaitu atap. Karena apa? Karena ia telah memeriksa lantai atas dan tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Kurama disana.

Sementara itu diatas, terlihatlah Kurama yang masih memakai pakaian tidurnya dan dengan memeluk kedua lututnya tengah memperhatikan ribuan bintang yang berhamburan diatas sana. Dari tatapan matanya saja kalian bisa mengetahui ia sedang dilanda rasa rindu, kepada siapa? Bukan, bukan rindu kepada bintang-bintang, melainkan rindu kepada sosok ibu yang ia yakini berada diantara bintang-bintang itu. "Kaa-chan, Kurama rindu Kaa-chan. Kurama ingin bertemu Kaa-chan." Ujarnya pada ribuan bintang itu. Kedua mata bermanik ruby itu mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kenapa Kaa-chan tidak pernah datang? Apakah Kaa-chan tidak rindu pada Kurama?" Dan pada satu kedipan mata, jebol sudah tanggul nya. Mengalirkan air yang sebelumnya mengumpul dikedua matanya untuk turun melalui pipinya. Ia'pun menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan diantara kedua lututnya.

Tanpa Kurama sadari, Naruto kini telah berdiri di belakangnya. Tengah memperhatikannya dengan seksama. 'Apa ini karena kejadian kemarin?' Batin Naruto miris. Yah, dia merasa kejadian kemarin jugalah salahnya, andai saja kemarin ia tak melepaskan Kurama, pasti agen-agen itu masih hidup sekarang. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia langsung berjalan mendekati Kurama seraya melepaskan jaket militer yang ia kenakan dan meletakkannya dipunggung Kurama.

Karena hal itu, anda pasti bisa menebak. Yeah, Kurama kaget karenanya. Dilihatnya sesuatu yang jatuh di punggungnya. 'Ini?" Secara refleks ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. "White." Ternyata benar. Dia adalah orangnya.

"Kurama." Naruto membalasnya dengan balik memanggil nama Kurama ditambah dengan eye smile yang ia pelajari dari salah satu instrukturnya. "Apa yang sedang kamuakan lakukan disini?" Naruto'pun mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Kurama, hanya berjarak kurang dari sepuluh cm.

"Bukan urusanmu." Balas Kurama ketus seraya mengusap air matanya menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"Ohh... Baiklah."

Keheningan melanda mereka berdua hingga pada akhirnya Kurama kembali membuka suara. "Terima kasih."

Naruto sedikit menautkan alisnya karena bingung. "Untukku?"

"Bukan. Tapi untuk iblis yang ada di sampingku."

"Oh, baiklah."

"Tentu saja untukmu, Baka!"

"Untukku? Untuk?"

"Untuk kemarin. Terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkanku."

"Tak perlu, itu sudah tugasku."

Bukannya senang atau apa karena ada orang yang mau melindunginya, wajah Kurama malah berubah menjadi sendu. "Ternyata kamu sama saja dengan mereka. Mereka melindungiku hanya karena alasan tugas, tugas, dan perintah. Lalu, jika ini bukan tugasmu, apakah kamu akan tetap melindungiku?"

"Tentu saja. Walaupun bukan tugasku tetapi jika aku melihatmu dalam masalah, aku pasti akan membantumu. Lagipula aku sudah pernah melakukannya, hmm... mungkin saat itu kamu masih SMA, dan mungkin saja kamu sudah lupa."

Kurama sedikit tersentak dengan fakta yang dikatakan Naruto barusan. Ia kembali memutar ingatan-ingatan dimasa lalunya. Seingatnya, saat SMA ia belum pernah bertemu dengan orang disampingnya ini dan hanya ada satu orang berambut putih dan dia juga pernah menolongnya. Apakah? "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Lupakan saja, suatu saat nanti kamuakan pasti akan ingat dengan sendirinya." Keheningan kembali menyelimuti dan kali ini terjadi untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Yah, jika dihitung, mungkin hampir selama 45 menit.

"Ne~ White." Panggil Kurama.

"Hm. Sudah ingat?"

"Bukan itu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin..." Kurama menggantungkan kalimatnya karena bingung, bagaimana dia ingin mengatakannya.

"Ingin apa?"

"Huft... Aku ingin kamu selalu berada di sampingku." Dengan muka yang memerah menahan malu, Kurama'pun akhirnya mengatakannya.

Kedua mata Naruto seketika melebar. "K-ka-kau, kau ingin melamarku?" Emmh... Sepertinya ada sedikit kesalah pahaman di otak Naruto.

 _~bletak!~_

Dan untuk meluruskannya, Kurama langsung menjitak kepala Naruto dengan wajah yang telah bertransformasi menjadi merah entah karena menahan malu atau sedang marah, atau mungkin keduanya?

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud, bodoh!"

"Auch! Kenapa kau memukulku, Kurama? Lalu apa yang kau maksud?"

"Maksudku, kau harus selalu berada di sampingku sebagai pengawalku, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang."

"Oh."

•••••

••••••

•••••

Seperti di hari-hari normal Kurama sebelumnya, hari ini ia harus masuk kuliah. Tapi, berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya dimana ia biasanya terlihat dikelilingi oleh banyak Agen, saat ini, ia terlihat hanya ditemani oleh seorang Agen. Agen yang sebelumnya paling ia benci pula. Itu semua disebabkan oleh kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu dimana kejadian itu berhasil memakan hampir seluruh Agennya.

"Sial." Gumam Kurama pelan tapi cukup untuk bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

"Ada apa, Kurama?" Tanya Naruto.

"Orang yang paling tak ingin kutemui, sekarang muncul didepanku." Balas Kurama sambil menunjuk seorang pria berambut pirang dengan wajah arogan yang sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya dan Naruto.

"Halo, Kurama Ojou-chan." Sapanya sambil membungkukkan badan dengan tangan kanan yang berada didada layaknya seorang pangeran yang menyapa tuan putri dari kerajaan lain.

"Ck." Kurama mendecih kesal. "Mau apa kau menemuiku?"

"Untuk apa? Tentu saja menemui calon pendamping hidupku dimasa depan nanti."

"Aku bukan calon pendamping hidupmu, Menma."

"Oh, apa kamu lupa? Bukankah minggu depan kita akan bertunangan."

Kurama sedikit tersentak mendengarnya. Ia lupa. Ia benar-benar melupakan hal itu. Minggu depan adalah hari ulang tahunnya, dan diminggu depan itu, ayahnya telah memutuskan bahwa ia akan bertunangan dengan putra dari keluarga Namikaze. Pada awalnya ia senang dengan hal itu karena ia mengira bahwa ia akan ditunangkan dengan Namikaze Naruto namun, ternyata dugaannya salah karena yang akan ditunangkan dengannya adalah Namikaze Menma.

Kurama tentu saja menolak hal itu sehingga dibuatlah sayembara untuk mendapatkan dirinya.

"Belum tentu kamu yang akan kupilih, Menma."

"Tidak-tidak, kamu sudah pasti akan memilihku, dan sekarang ikut aku." Tanpa persetujuan apapun dari Kurama, Menma langsung saja menarik tangan Kurama.

 _~grep!~_

Belum sempat ia menarik tubuh Kurama, sebuah tangan berbalut sarung tangan hitam tebal telah terlebih dahulu mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. "Lepaskan tangan Ojou-sama." Perintah sang pelaku yang tak lain adalah Naruto dengan suara yang amat datar.

"Siapa kau? Lepaskan tanganku!"

"Kaulah yang harus melepaskan tangan Ojou-sama." Naruto mengeratkan cengkramannya.

"arrgghh!" Dan berhasil membuat Menma merintih kesakitan. Memanfaatkan hal itu, Kurama segara menarik tangannya dari genggaman Menma dan setelah itu, Naruto'pun melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Sialan kau!" Dengan amarah yang membara, Menma melayangkan pukulan tangan kananya kearah kepala Naruto sesaat setelah Naruto melepaskannya namun, dengan mudahnya Naruto menangkap tangan Menma dan dengan skill prajurit yang ia miliki, ia memutar tubuh Menma dengan satu tangan menahan tangan kanan Menma dan satu tangan lagi mendorong punggung Menma.

"argh! Siapa kau sebenarnya, HAH?! Berani sekali kau melakukan ini padaku?!"

"Kau bertanya siapa aku? Aku adalah Agen milik Ojou-sama."

"Kau hanyalah Agen! Kau tak memiliki hak untuk melakukan ini padaku!"

"Kau salah. Aku adalah 'Special Agent' Ojou-sama dan aku memiliki hak untuk menyingkirkan apapun yang menurutku mengganggu Tuanku, tak peduli itu kau, anak presiden, bahkan presiden itu sendiri. Bukankah begitu, Ojou-sama?"

"Hm."

 _~bugh!~_

Naruto mendorong tubuh Menma dengan keras hingga terdorong cukup jauh dari mereka.

"Sialan kau! Tunggu pembalasanku!" Teriak Menma sambil berlari menjauh dari Naruto dan Kurama.

"Kau beruntung karena aku adalah orang yang sabar." Balas Naruto pelan dan tentunya itu hanya bisa didengar olehnya dan Kurama. "Siapa dia sebenarnya, Kurama?" Tanya Naruto, yah... walaupun ia sudah tahu siapa sebenarnya Menma namun, yang belum ia ketahui adalah hubungannya dengan Kurama.

"Dia adalah salah satu orang yang akan ditunangkan denganku." Jawab Kurama sembari meneruskan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda menuju kelas.

"Hm? Jadi, kau ingin menikah dengan orang seperti itu? Dan,,, apa maksudmu dengan salah satu orang?"

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh! ."

"Lalu?"

 _~greb!~_

Namun, belum sempat Kurama menjawab pertanyaan itu, ia telah terlebih dahulu tersentak karena sebuah tangan entah milik siapa tiba-tiba mendarat di pundak kanannya. Karena tak ingin menduga-duga, ia'pun langsung membalik tubuhnya dan mendapati seorang pria berambut hitam emo dengan wajah datar dan pandangan yang sedingin es.

"Hah... Mau apa lagi kau?" Tanya Kurama sambil menepis tangan orang itu dari pundaknya dengan kasar.

"Sama seperti sebelumnya, apa kamu sudah memikirkan siapa yang akan kamu pilih minggu depan?" Tanya orang itu dengan sangat datar.

"Sama seperti sebelumnya, belum."

"Hn. Kusarankan kamu memilihku. Dibandingkan dengan mereka, presentaseku untuk melindungimu lebih besar karena aku adalah salah satu perwira polisi, dan juga sebagai juara karate tingkat internasional." Ujarnya dengan sedikit nada sombong walaupun sebenarnya banyak. Apa yang disombongkan? Tentu saja pangkatnya yang sebentar lagi akan naik seusai kuliahnya.

Kurama memutar kedua matanya, bosan! Setiap hari selalu saja seperti ini. "Dengar ini, Sersan Uchiha Sasuke! Dibandingkan denganmu, aku lebih memilih dia." Kurama menarik tangan Naruto. "Dia adalah seorang perwira tentara berpangkat Letnan Satu dan telah membuktikan kelasnya dalam melindungiku dua bulan yang lalu dan kemarin."

"Perwira tentara berpangkat Letnan Satu, bukankah itu berarti umurnya jauh diatas umurmu?"

"Sayangnya, umurnya sama sepertiku. Ayo, White!" Kurama menarik Naruto kembali untuk meneruskan perjalanan mereka meninggalkan orang bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang terus mendecih kesal.

"Bisa kamu lanjutkan, Kurama." Ujar Naruto.

"Minggu depan adalah hari ulang tahunku yang ke-22 dimana seharusnya seorang putri sepertiku telah menikah, yah minimal telah memiliki calonnya." Lanjutnya dengan nada pelan. "Dan karena aku belum menemukan orang yang tepat, maka jadilah seperti ini, perjodohan paksa dengan sistem sayembara." Lanjutnya lagi dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

"Kenapa kau tak menolaknya? Kurasa itu lebih mudah."

"Sudah kubilangkan, ini adalah perjodohan paksa." Waktu'pun seolah berhenti karena setelah Kurama mengatakan itu, tak ada diantara mereka yang ingin memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Mereka hanya diam, diam ditempat duduk untuK Kurama dan diam ditempat berdiri untuk Naruto.

"Hey, White." Panggil Kurama pelan.

"Hm." Dan hanya itulah jawaban yang diberikan Naruto.

"Kau ingin membantuku atau tidak?"

Kedua alis Naruto saling bertautan saat mendengar Kurama bertanya seperti itu. Ia bingung, kenapa Kurama mengatakan hal itu terlebih dahulu sebelum mengatakan maksud dan tujuannya. "Membantu? Apa yang harus kubantu? Kau bahkan belum mengatakan tujuanmu tetapi sudah menanyakan hal itu."

"Membantuku untuk mencari seseorang." Kurama masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya akhirnya mengungkapkan apa tujuannya.

"Siapa?"

"Namikaze Naruto."

 _~deg!~_

Naruto langsung tersentak saat mendengarnya seolah nama yang dikatakan Kurama barusan adalah listrik dan ia tersetrum oleh listrik itu, padahal itu namanya sendiri. "Un-untuk apa kau mencarinya?"

"Hm?" Kurama agak sedikit ragu untuk menjawabnya karena menurutnya, mengatakan hal itu sangat memalukan. "Apakah sudah ada orang yang masuk?"

Naruto langsung menyebar intuisinya kesegala penjuru kelas. "Belum. Hanya kita berdua."

Saat mendengar itu, Kurama semakin menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang perlahan-lahan mulai mengeluarkan semburat merah yang semakin lama semakin merah hingga menyamai rambutnya. "D-dia... Dia, dia a-adalah~~~"

"Dia adalah?"

"Di-dia ad-adalah orang... orang y-yang kucintai."

Seketika itu pula mata Naruto melebar. Ia tak menyangka ini. Benar-benar tak menyangka dengan apa yang dikatakan Kurama yang ternyata secara langsung telah membenarkan dugaannya. Dugaan yang telah ia curigai semenjak masa SMA mereka karena tingkah Kurama yang selalu ingin berada didekatnya. Dan itu'pun berhasil membuat darahnya memanas dan mungkin saat ini pipinya telah dihiasi oleh semburat merah yang pastinya akan langsung membuat Kolonel mesum Jiraiya tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihatnya.

"Ka-kau, kau mencintainya? Kau mencintai orang ubanan itu?" Tanya Naruto untuk memastikan jika pendengarannya tak mengalami kelainan.

"Memang kenapa? Kamu tidak suka? Dan kenapa kamu sangat terkejut seperti itu? Lagi pula kamu juga ubanan. Atau, jangan-jangan kamu, kamu adalah... Naruto!"

Tepat sasaran!

'Sial!'

"Bu-bukan, aku hanya terkejut karena, karena...?" Naruto gelagapan untuk menanggapi tuduhan Kurama yang terlalu tepat sasaran itu. Ia pacu otaknya untuk berputar lebih cepat bahkan melebihi kecepatan rpm yang dihasilkan mobil F1 hanya untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk menghindar.

"Karena apa? Karena kamu, orang ubanan ini adalah Naruto, kan?" Kurama semakin gencar menuduh Naruto. Bahkan, saat ini ia telah berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Naruto yang terus saja mundur. "Buka maskermu!"

"Ka-karena, karena aku terkejut ternyata apa yang dikatakan Naruto itu memang , siapa yang tak terkejut jika seorang tuan putri sepertimu bisa menyukai orang seperti Naruto itu."

"Apa yang kamu katakan benar? Apa yang dia katakan?" Kurama semakin mendekat sedangkan Naruto sudah tak dapat mundur karena tembok sialan yang entah kenapa ada dibelakangnya.

"Di-dia mengatakan bahwa kamu mencintainya. Ya! Dia mengatakan jika kamu mencintainya."

Kurama langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Ja-jadi kau memang bukan Naruto." ujar Kurama sedih. Yah, walaupun sedikit di buat-buat.

"Y-ya, aku bukan orang bernama Namikaze Naruto, dia adalah juniorku di Konoha."

"Lalu, berarti kamu kenal dengan Naruto." Tuduhnya lagi.

"Ya."

"Bantu aku mencarinya!"

 _~drab! drab! drab!~_

Tepat setelah Kurama mengatakannya, kelas'pun langsung menjadi ramai dan itu membuat Kurama tak dapat melanjutkan kegiatannya.

•••••••

•••••

"Bantu aku mencarinya!" Kurama masih tetap kekeuh meminta bantuan Naruto untuk mencari Naruto walaupun sedari tadi ia sama sekali belum mendapat jawabannya. "White! Jawab!"

"huft..." Sedangkan Naruto yang sedang menyetir hanya bisa menghela nafas berkali-kali. "Baiklah... Aku,,, tidak bisa."

"Kena... pa?" Kurama terdengar kecewa dengan jawaban itu.

"Ini urusan pribadimu yang terlalu vital untukku ikut campur kedalamnya, Ojou-sama."

"Kenapa? Lagi pula kamu hanya perlu membantuku mencari Naruto bukan untuk membatalkan pertunanganku."

Naruto menghentikan mobil yang ia kendarai secara mendadak dan menyebabkan Kurama sedikit terdorong. Beruntunglah ia memakai safety belt sehingga membuat kepalanya terhindar dari dash board mobil. "Dan bagaimana kamu bisa yakin jika Naruto itu masih hidup?." Ujar Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Oke, mari kita coba berpikir secara realistis. Naruto, dia itu tergabung di dalam sebuah pasukan militer paling elit dari yang terelit di Jepang, sama sepertiku. Menjalankan misi-misi rahasia dengan tingkat bahaya tertinggi adalah makanan setiap hari. Hm,... jika dihitung sejak awal kelulusan kami, setidaknya sudah ada 20 anggota yang gugur dalam tugas..." Wajah Kurama mulai mengeras disetiap kata yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto. Ia tahu betul akan kemana arah pembicaraan ini. ".. Tapi karena aku menjadi pengawalmu, aku jadi tak tahu perkembangannya disana, jadi bisa saja sudah ada korban dan besar kemungkinan jika orang itu adalah Nar..."

"Tidak." Potong Kurama dengan cepat. Ia mulai muak dengan semua ini. Tapi, dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha untuk menahannya. Ia akan terus mengikuti skenario yang mungkin telah disusun oleh orang ini. "Jika'pun ada salah satu diantara kalian ada yang gugur, itu pasti bukan Naruto." Karena menurut Kurama, besar kemungkinan Naruto adalah orang yang duduk disampingnya ini. Menimbang dari kesamaan yang ada pada keduanya, mulai dari rambut, warna mata, dan cara mengaturnya, Kurama semakin yakin bahwa dia adalah dia. "Lagi pula, bagaimana kau bisa yakin jika Naruto yang gugur?" Ia menambahinya dengan suara yang pelan.

"Hah,... baiklah-baiklah, aku akan membawakan Naruto untukmu. Itu'pun jika dia masih hidup."

"Diam!" Naruto langsung tertawa saat rencananya membuat emosi Kurama naik berhasil dengan mulus. "Tapi." Naruto menghentikan tawanya dan berubah menjadi serius.

"Tapi apa?"

"Karena berhubung besok aku ada urusan di Uzushio, kau tidak boleh keluar dari rumah, walaupun hanya semeter dari pagar."

Kedua mata Kurama seketika melebar saat mendengarnya. Lagi pula siapa yang tak akan terkejut saat mendengar bahwa seseorang memiliki urusan dan ingin pergi kesana? Mengingat bahwa Uzushio merupakan tambang emas paling produktif sepanjang sejarah. Dan juga merupakan surganya kelompok teroris terutama Akatsuki.

"Apa yang ingin kamu lakukan disana?" Tanya Kurama khawatir. Bagaimana jika hipotesanya benar? dan terjadi apa-apa padanya?

"Sebenarnya ini rahasia. Tapi kemarin aku dan Jarvis berhasil meretas sistem komputer di Konoha, dan mengambil beberapa data tentang misi yang akan dilakukan. Salah satu misi itu adalah penangkapan dua orang pemimpin Akatsuki di Uzushio dan pasukankulah yang ditugaskan."

"Tapi pasti kau telah digantikan."

"Ya, dan tapi aku tetaplah pemimpin mereka. Oke, begini saja. Coba bayangkan bagaimana perasaan mu sebagai pemimpin yang tak bisa ikut bertempur kemedan perang bersama pasukanmu?"

"Hm,.. entahlah? Mungkin aku akan merasa sangat bersalah." Kurama bersua pelan. "Tapi apapun itu, kau dilarang keras untuk kesana! Ini perintah dan kau tidak bisa melanggarnya!" Dan dilanjutkan dengan suara normalnya.

"Perintah itu ada untuk dilanggar, Ojou-sama."

"Tidak bisa." Dengan cepat Kurama menepis ungkapan Naruto. "Kau tetap tidak boleh pergi." Inilah yang terbaik. Daripada ia menduga-duga dan berjudi dengannya, ia lebih memilih jalan aman.

"Terserah. Itu'pun jika kamu masih ingin mendapatkan Naru~~"

 _~bruuuuuuummmm!~_

"Ohh, shit!" Tiba-tiba Naruto mengumpat dengan keras tanpa Kurama ketahui maksudnya.

"Kenapa denganmu?"

"Lihatlah kedepan!" Kurama mengalihkan atensinya dan mendapati dua mobil SUV yang saat ini berada diposisi memblokade mobilnya dalam jarak 20 meter, yah mirip-mirip seperti mobil polisi yang sedang membentuk perimeter.

Beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam dengan topeng yang juga berwarna hitam keluar dari mobil itu dengan membawa senapan api seperti pistol dan AK47, dan... Steyr Aug entah seri yang keberapa, tapi yang pasti disenjata itu terpasang sebuah granat launcher.

"HOY, YANG DIDALAM BERAMBUT PUTIH, CEPAT KELUAR!" Perintah salah satu dari mereka.

"White, kau memiliki senjata untukku, kan?"

"Hm,... Jarvis, pasangkan!"

" Protes Kurama karena sandi itu namun, belum sempat ia melemparkan protesnya, sebuah kacamata berlensa biru cerah yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari sandaran tempat duduknya langsung menutupi mata kirinya. Dua buah tuas yang mirip seperti tuas kendali yang biasanya ada pada pesawat jet muncul disamping kanan dan kiri Kurama.

"Tekan semua tombol yang ada pada kedua tuas itu untuk mengeluarkan semua senjata tapi nanti, tunggu aba-abaku. Tekan tombol merah bulat untuk senjata minigun, sedangkan segitiga untuk meluncurkan roket, dan kotak untuk roket SAM, mengerti? Tak ada protes untuk saat ini. Jawab ya atau tidak!"

"Ya."

"Baiklah, sekian demonstrasi mobil ini, jangan asal menembak dan me~~~"

"HEY! ORANG BERMASKER! CEPAT KELUAR!"

~~ngeluarkan senjata." Naruto kemudian keluar dari mobil dan dengan tenang berjalan kedepan. "Apa yang kalian inginkan?" Tanya Naruto.

"YANG KAMI INGINKAN ADALAH... NYAWAMU!"

 _~dor! dor! dor!~_

Orang-orang itu langsung menembaki Naruto dengan senjata mereka. Memberondongnya dengan timah-timah panas mereka. Disekujur tubuhnya, memberikan dorongan yang tentunnya tak dapat ditahan oleh Naruto hingga akhirnya ia terduduk dan telentang diatas kap mobil. Untunglah mereka tak menggunakan granat mereka.

Selain tubuh Naruto, kaca mobil Kurama'pun tak luput dari peluru. Sarang laba-laba tercipta seketika setelah peluru menghantamnya. Kurama hanya diam. Dia tetap tenang. Hey! Bahkan peluru RPG belum tentu bisa memecahkanya.

Dengan pandangan mata yang hanya tertuju pada Naruto, ia menunggu aba-aba.

Tangan Naruto terangkat sesaat setelah orang-orang itu menghentikan tembakan mereka karena kehabisan peluru. Dua jari Naruto terangkat dan menunjuk keatas yang dilanjutkan dengan menunjuk orang-orang itu.

Kurama tahu maksud itu. Itu tandanya! Ia'pun segera menekan semua tombol yang ada pada tuas di kedua tangannya.

Dua buah senapan minigun keluar dibagian depan mobilnya. Dua buah peluncur roket SAM beserta roketnya muncul dari bagasi belakang yang kemudian menjadikan atap mobilnya sebagai penyangga. Dua buah roket launcher muncul dari bagian bawah mobilnya.

Suara terompet kemengan seakan mengiringi proses revolusi mobil Limousine Cadilac itu menjadi mobil seperti yang ada dibalapan death race yang pernah Kurama lihat. Wuuh! Bahkan ia yakin jikalau ia mengikuti balapan itu dengan mobil ini, ia pasti akan menang dengan mudah.

Semua mata orang-orang itu seketika melebar. Pikiran mereka seketika blank. Senjata-senjata ditangan mereka silih berganti berjatuhan menghantam kerasnya aspal. 'Dasar amatir.' Pikir Naruto saat melihat reaksi dari orang-orang didepannya.

Naruto menarik nafas dengan keras, berharap dengan itu pernafasannya yang tak teratur akibat hentakan peluru didadanya kembali menjadi normal. "Atas wewenang yang diberikan oleh Kaisar, yang mengatakan bahwa: Barang siapa yang dengan sengaja mencoba untuk mencelakai Tuan Putri, maka tiada hukuman baginya selain yang terberat. Tapi, untuk ukuran teroris seperti kalian ini yang dengan gagah berani memberondong ratusan peluru kearah Tuan Putri,..."

"...maka bersiaplah untuk lari!"

Kedua minigun itu mulai berputar.

Seakan Kami-Sama baru saja mengembalikan nyawa mereka. Mereka'pun tersadar bahwa nyawa mereka kini tengah dalam bahaya. Dengan tunggang langgang, mereka semua segera lari menjauh dengan cara melompati kap mobil dibelakang mereka dan terus berlari.

 _~ddrrrrrttttt!~_

Peluru-peluru silih berganti keluar dari keenam laras minigun itu dan menghantam kedua mobil hitam milik orang-orang tak dikenal atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai teroris. Yah, setidaknya itulah kata yang digunakan oleh Naruto saat menyebut mereka.

 _~duuaaarr! blaaaarrr!~_

Ledakan besar terjadi layaknya bom mobil yang sering diledakkan oleh para teroris pada umumnya. Sebuah shock wave yang cukup kuat berhasil menghempaskan tubuh orang-orang itu hingga mereka harus dengan terpaksa atau mungkin dipaksa untuk menghantam aspal dengan pakaian yang robek-robek. Oh, jangan lupakan dengan luka dan darah yang juga terdapat disekujur tubuh mereka.

Kurama tak berkedip melihatnya. 'Ada yang salah.' Pikirnya. Yah, memang ada sebuah kesalahan disini! Oi! Dia bahkan belum menekan tombolnya sama sekali! Jadi, bagaimana mungkin minigun itu berputar dan menembaki kedua mobil itu?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Seru Kurama dari dalam mobil.

"Kau jelas tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan." Jawab Naruto pelan tanpa merubah posisinya.

Kurama menatap Naruto dengan tajam dibalik lensa biru dimata kirinya serta dibalik sarang laba-laba itu. "Hah..." Tatapan itu. Sebuah tatapan mata yang tak bisa ditolak oleh siapa'pun saat Kurama menggunakannya.

Naruto mencoba mendudukan dirinya, namun yang terjadi malah adalah jatuh tersungkur menghantam aspal. Ia terbatuk cukup hebat, dan sepertinya dia merasakan sesuatu yang asin-asin gimana gitu dimulutnya.

"WHITE!" Kurama berteriak. Gelombang panik tiba-tiba saja menerjangnya dari berbagai arah. Hipotesa-hipotesa liar mulai berterbangan dipikirannya. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Mungkinkah peluru-peluru itu berhasil menembus armornya? Itulah salah satu hipotesa dan merupakan yang terkuat dari yang lain.

Pintu belakang tiba-tiba saja terbuka dan masuklah Naruto dengan cara merayap dan bila diperhatikan dengan jelas, ia tak memakai masker!

"Jarvis, lepaskan." Bangku yang mengikat Kurama berubah menjadi bangku mobil seperti biasanya, membuat Kurama yang telah panik langsung memutar tubuhnya kebelakang, namun..

"Berhenti!" Seru Naruto sesaat sebelum mata Kurama dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. "Jika kamu melihat kebelakang, maka Narutomu tidak akan pernah datang!" Lanjutnya mengancam.

"Ta-tapi–"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Perintah harus dijalankan!"

"Tapi aku Tuanmu, bodoh!" Balas Kurama lagi dengan wajah kesal karena diperintah oleh bawahannya sendiri.

"Sekarang aku Tuanmu! Bawa mobil ini kembali atau ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Narutomu!"

"Ck! Baiklah-baiklah, Tuan."

 **•••••••••**

 **••••To Be Continued••••**

 **•••••••••**

 **••••I am The Soldier••••**

* * *

 **A/N: Semoga tidak mengecewakan.  
**

 _ **Sekian dan Terima Kasih**_


End file.
